The Raven's Nest
by softballtitan009
Summary: I'll fight every angel in heaven until they let you in...
1. Raven's Dream

Disclaimer: I *sniff * don't *sniff * own T-Teen Titans!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
Hey welcome to my story! Have fun reading it! First fic, so be nice in your reviews. I'm not sure where this is going exactly, so feel free to give suggestions. Review please!  
  
The Raven's Nest  
  
Fresh sun leaked through the window's black and navy curtains that hung in a certain gothic persons room. If your eyes adjusted, you would barely, just barely be able to tell where you were standing. A beautiful, elegant, patient teenage girl, lying in her bed. She stirs as she dreams about her past and her former home.  
  
~dream~  
  
"Raven," a young voice comes from a dark cloaked figure wearing it's hood up with gold lining all the way down the fabric stands in the doorway of a room that is similar to Roman architecture. It is a beautiful room that is decorated with marble carvings of the kings of the past. You cannot see his face, "Raven?"  
  
"Yes, your highness?" an graceful voice hums and echoes around the room, fading. The figure he is talking to is obviously Raven. She is wearing her hood and is also covered only her cape is black and is longer than her normal uniform so it brushes the floor in imitation of a wedding dress. She is turned away from him.  
  
"You must leave here," there is sorrow in his voice.  
  
"I wish to remain," she does not move.  
  
"The plague is sweeping the world, Raven. I cannot protect you from it any more than I can protect the poor innocents who have died already. You must leave. I do not wish for you to seize this illness, and I will do what is right for you."  
  
"This is not right for me. I must stay to help protect you. This is my home. Besides, where shall I go? I have no where to belong and if I do find a friend when the time comes when I must reveal my powers to them, they will turn me away. Just like everybody else." "I have a place for you to stay. Your father—"  
  
"My father was a traitor," she turns to him but her face is still in the shadows, "He never knew me and never will. I will see to it that you are protected from him and by doing so, shall not leave."  
  
"Your father will not be able to locate you at this place. I have felt his presence in this world once again. I am scared for you Raven. You know that I love you, but no matter how hard I try to let you know, you always push me away."  
  
"I cannot love you. I am sorry. I truly, deeply wish that I could. It is impossible. Your powers are not controlled by emotions, Eelham. (Eee- l–haaam.) Mine are. I cannot feel. I cannot be happy. I cannot be sad and I cannot love. But, I do know what is right and what is wrong. And this, Your Majesty, is not right."  
  
"Everything, I do for you is in your best interest."  
  
"Why do you care what my best interest is? How would you even know? Where is this "place" you wish to send me to anyway?"  
  
"Earth."  
  
"Earth? The people there are not intelligent. How do you expect me to cope with them?"  
  
"They are more intelligent then you realize, Raven. They will give you a home. There is a band of "superheroes" that protect the city they live in and I have contacted them. They informed me that they would treat you as family and would be very welcome there."  
  
"King Eelham, I do not wish to leave. But, my obligation is to fulfill your requests and to protect you."  
  
"You will go then?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Then please go get ready. You will leave at once."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
She woke with a start. 


	2. Raven Takes a Walk and Finds Robin

~The Raven's Nest~  
  
Hey! I'm glad that I at least got one review before I posted this up. I'm going to continue anyway to draw people in. I think I know where I'm going to go with this now because my writer's block finally stopped...well...blocking! It feels good to be flooded with ideas and inspirations. Thanks for the great review Phantom Tamer! Anyone else who reads this: PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! If your review is really funny or I enjoyed reading it and it boosted my writer's ego, then I'll post it on my profile. Now, read on my faithful comrades! The adventure continues...  
  
Previously on The Raven's Nest...  
  
"King Eelham, I do not wish to leave. But, my obligation is to fulfill your requests and to protect you."  
  
"You will go then?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Then please go get ready. You will leave at once."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
She woke with a start.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Raven Takes a Walk and Finds Robin~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered her former home. The home she had loved so much as a child. She pushed it out of her mind. It's not worth thinking about that. Let it go...  
  
She had been having that dream for over a month and had no idea what it meant.  
  
A cold sweat chilled her body as she flung off her black covers and covered her pale face as she twisted and placed her feet on the ground. God, it's hot in here. She thought as she ran her hands through her hair. What time is it? She glanced at her clock. There was no alarm because she didn't like to be awoken on such a short notice; she hated alarms. The luminous clock read 1:34. Crap. It's really early. I hate to get up, but I can't go back to sleep.  
  
She decided to go for a walk to clear her head. This was her favorite time to walk. She always walked at night because there was no noise, save for her feet slapping against the hard tile of the labyrinth like hallways. No Beast Boy competing against Cyborg in a stupid and pointless video game. No Robin, sparring in the gym. No Starfire, asking her annoying questions about painfully obvious subjects. Mostly about Earth. She moseyed throughout the corridors thinking about nothing in particular except for how wonderful the silence was.  
  
She heard a sound coming from the T.V. room. Mild interest spread through her and she started going in the general direction, not following any shortcuts. Just taking her time.  
  
When she did reach her destination, she opened the door and was blinded by the lights that were beaming inside the room. She saw the faint outline of spiky black hair when her eyes finally were tuned to the outrageously bright lights. Robin? What's he doing up? It's two in the morning! *sigh* He'd probably ask me the same thing. But, why are all the lights on!  
  
She walked up behind him silently.  
  
"Robin?" she asked in her famous monotone voice. He jumped a foot in the air and yelled.  
  
"Raven! Oh, God! You scared me! What are you doing up?"  
  
"Walking. I was going to ask you the same thing..." she said raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," he confessed, turning back to the T.V.  
  
"What are you watching?" she asked.  
  
"Cartoon Network."  
  
"Oh," she said pausing for a second. "Adult Swim?" she asked a grin playing around her face.  
  
"It's the only thing on. Really. I swear."  
  
"That's garbage. You should be watching a documentary or something," she said as she sat down beside him. He got up and walked over to the fridge.  
  
"You want something to drink?"  
  
"Water please," she said.  
  
"Your so boring. Have you ever had soda in your life?" he asked in wonder.  
  
"I don't drink it. It hurts my throat. It's an Azaranian thing trust me. But, if I could drink it, I probably wouldn't anyway. It's only flavored water with carbonation."  
  
"Thanks for the science lesson. Here." He threw the water at her and in mid- air, she caught it with her powers and set it down gently on the table.  
  
"Cool," he said.  
  
"You see it everyday," she said as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Yeah, but at least you have powers."  
  
"Yeah..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Is something bothering you? You seem kind of out of it. However late it is, there's still something wrong. I can tell."  
  
"Excuse me, Boy Wonder, but I believe that I am the one with psychic powers."  
  
"That doesn't mean I can ignore the fact that you've been acting strange..."  
  
"I haven't been acting strange," she said sharply and looked at him.  
  
AHHHHH! I g2g guys! But, I promise I'll finish the rest tomorrow after school. I get my braces off tomorrow at 9:00! AHHHH! I'm so happy! So I'll make a SUPER long chapter! Following this one. Tell me! Was it good? Was it bad? Did it completely suck?!?!?! Please review! 


	3. The Others Wake Raven Falls

~~The Raven's Nest~~  
  
Hey! When I first joined fanfiction.net I thought all the authors were insane and paranoid wanting and asking for so many reviews! Then I realized that in order to get feedback for your stories, reviews are necessary. I deeply, deeply, apologize for those of you that tried ("tried" being the key word) to read my other story, "Thoughts". I actually submitted it, previewed the link, and discovered how bad my formatting was, then changed it. The computer must not have taken the "re-submission" because, I logged in today and found out, much to my dismay, that all my readers had trouble understanding the story. I am so sorry and I'm going to fix it as soon as I get a chance. Promise. If, that is, my sister doesn't stop pestering me. Lol. I might be changing my user id name because my knee popped when I was moving mulch today, and it hurts like...well... adjectives can't describe it. Every time I move it a certain way, you can feel the bone jutting out, which makes it kind of hard to walk. So, I went to show it to my mom and she said to show it to my dad and I did. Which was a mistake. First, because he said that he might have to take me to the doctor. I hate doctors. Second, because I might not get to play softball. Ever. There's a lump forming in my throat and now I'm crying. Like, really crying. So if I do change my user id, I'll post it on a chapter. That's all. Anyway, since most of you had questions, here are some answers and comments to your reviews. You might want to read these even if you are mean and didn't review (j/k) b/c it might answer some of your questions.  
  
~nobodyslistening[LP- Thanks for the great review! I R&Red your story too.  
  
~space cadet4- Yes. I don't believe in OOC. Anyone can keep characters together if they try. I think that the most important aspect of writing fan fiction is keeping the characters in...well...character! I strive to do that in all my stories. I feel it is every writer's responsibility to try to do this also. The only exception, of course, is when something happens to the characters like, for example, if Raven gets a sugar high, or Robin is cursed with a spell and acts perverted. I got those ideas from other fan fictions. So, don't get mad at me for using those as examples. Anywho, thank you for the awesome review! I love long ones! Keep reading.  
  
~BlackShield- The whole thing with documentaries. Well, that was meant as a joke. For the sole fact that Starfire likes them. Raven was satirizing that particular piece of information and Robin didn't make a comment. That's why he got up when she sat down. Anyway. Yeah. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~ Tsukasa//SIGN- Thank you sooooo much for commenting. It makes me happy!  
  
~ VashTheStampede7123- Thanks for reviewing! I think that was the only way to clear up how I was trying to establish her past.  
  
~anonumous- Yes. This is a Raven/Robin fic. About halfway through the story do signs become apparent. Thanks for reviewing and asking questions. I love Robin/Raven too! There an awesome couple. Both calm and intelligent. It only makes sense! Thanks!  
  
~dana13- My teeth feel slimy. It's really weird! My gums literally feel like the size of Texas. Not kidding. Anyway, I can actually have Laffy Taffy! My most favorite food in the world. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.  
  
~Kestrel- Isn't a kestrel a bird? Just wondering. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Keep reading! It's good for your brain. However, I don't think it's affected mine in a positive way. Lol. Thanks!  
  
~phantom tamer- thank you for reviewing. You were the first to review so that makes me real happy. Keep reading if it doesn't get too boring.  
  
Now finally, the third installment of ~The Raven's Nest~ Oh. I forgot. I'm not going to keep do that "previously on ~The Raven's Nest~"... thing because, one, it just gets down right annoying and, two, if you read this far, I'm pretty sure that you have read the other chapters. At least I would. Lol. Here we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The Others Wake~But Raven Falls~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look," Robin defends himself in vain, "All I'm saying is that you don't look normal."  
  
"Thanks," she spat.  
  
"Whatever," he said not wanting to quarrel this late a night. There was silence for a few minutes. Raven traced the outline of her bottle on the table. The silence was broken.  
  
"How long has it been?" she asked randomly.  
  
"Since?"  
  
"Since, I came here," she finished for him.  
  
"I think it's been a year. Time flies, eh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Silence fills the room again.  
  
"Do you know why I came here?" she asks, not expecting him to know the answer.  
  
"No."  
  
"My planet, Azarath. It was decaying. By far, it is much older than Earth. Almost three billion years older and, noticeably, that much advanced scientifically. Anyway, there was a plague sweeping the globe. Our neighbors, the Yzranians (A/N: Pronounced yizz-ray-nee-ans. Rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? Hee hee.) , were attacking and used biological weapons. We were defenseless. Our powers did not work under their control and...well...the rest goes unsaid."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know. All the man that contacted us said was—"  
  
"That man," she swiftly strikes back, "is my king."  
  
"—that you needed a place to stay," he concludes with an air of a tone like I-didn't-hear-you.  
  
"It was my job to protect him. I was his guardian. He forced me to leave against my wishes. He told me...told me..." Her vocal chords experience technical difficulties.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind," she says. She wonders why she is talking about this with Robin. 'He would never understand how much I tried to love my king or how much he loved me,' she thought.  
  
"I'm real tired. But, Raven..."  
  
"Yes?" she looks at him.  
  
"If you want to talk about it, you can talk to me. You know that right? I will listen," he says hopefully.  
  
"Thank you, Robin," she says, "Maybe, I will talk about it. Someday."  
  
"Whenever you're ready. I'm going to bed. Night. Are you going to sleep at all?" he asks.  
  
"No. Azaranians don't need a whole lot of sleep. But, maybe."  
  
"Well, night."  
  
"Goodnight, Robin." She goes over to the couch and collapses on it. Feeling weary from explaining so much. She dozes as the dawn begins to break.  
  
When her eyes flashed open, it was nearly 10:00 in the morning. The Titan clan was busying themselves in the living room with something. Robin was washing the breakfast dishes. Starfire was reading a picture book at the table and Cyborg was standing next to Beast Boy who, surprisingly awake, was concentrating on tapping Raven's forehead annoyingly.  
  
'He must have a death wish,' Raven thought.  
  
"What?" she yelled, bolting up and knocking her perpetrator mentally halfway across the room. He squeaked when he landed.  
  
"Ummm, Raven? I was wondering if we could have the couch so that Cy and I could uhhh... so, that we could...erm...play...uh...X-box?" he whispered. X-box was said softly so that, hopefully Beast Boy thought, Raven would not hear it.  
  
"Yes, Beast Boy. Go play with your stupid plastic box." She got up and went over to the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa. That was easy," he joyfully announced to the kitchen.  
  
"What?!?!" she yelled even louder than before.  
  
"That was...easy?" he said thinking it was no big deal.  
  
"Why me? Curse you Gods. Curse you for descending to this planet and tormenting me with your little green elf," she whispered helping Robin with the dishes. She glanced around.  
  
'Why is everything so...blurry?' she wondered as she dried the dishes. 'My legs feel like jell-o. Wh-what is wrong?' she put her hand to her temple. There was a loud crash as the frail dish in her hand slipped and crashed into a thousand pieces on the ground. The towel she was using plummeted after.  
  
"Raven?" Robin looked at her in concern. He put his sponge down and took off his yellow rubber gloves which covered his metallic green ones. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I-I'm not sh-sure..." she answered. Half a second later she crumpled to the ground. Robin rushed to her side and turned her on her back. The entire Tower blacked out. You could hear the clicking of the machines as the T.V and X-box shut down. The lights stopped burning and Starfire's green eyes and balls of fury in her hands were the only light, aside from the sun shining through the tinted windows.  
  
"Raven!" Robin tried desperately to wake her up.  
  
"Dude? What just happened? Why did everything shut-off after she fainted? And what's wrong with her?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
Softballtitan009- And that is the question I will leave you with. If you can, be the first to tell me WHY everything shut down and what is wrong with Raven. Have a nice day! Lol. Or night or noon or whatever. Thanks for reading! R&R please! 


	4. The Reasoning and Healing

~~The Raven's Nest~~  
  
I don't feel like saying much so let's get onto the story! I'll answer your questions at the end. Promise! And the answers to MY questions will be revealed!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Reasoning and Healing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with her. But, whatever it is, she needs the medical center. Now."  
  
Robin was frantic and he was almost in shock. His head was pounding and he could feel the blood rushing through his ears with every swift beat of his heart. He checked her for a pulse. His face sagged with relief. He had a faint heartbeat. He almost didn't want to let her wrist go because he was afraid he would lose it. Then reality pulled him back and he picked her up. Her hair sank, affected by gravity and her head followed. He walked as fast as he could, with her extra weight added to him, to the door. It wouldn't open and he came to an abrupt halt to avoid running into it.  
  
"Cy?"  
  
"Right here," the metal-man assured and stepped in front of him. He cracked his knuckles and wrenched the door easily off it's hinges. Robin thanked him and continued on his journey. He looked halfway across his back to ask Cyborg for some light, when...  
  
"It's all right man. I got cha covered. Relax," he told him as he ordered his built-in-flashlight to expose itself. With a whoosh, it was revealed and doused the darkened hallway with white light. Robin thanked him, again, and walked forward, the other Titans in tow.   
  
"I have never seen friend Raven fall ill before," Starfire informed, her eyes shining with green light. She hovered alongside Robin and tried to talk to him. He ignored her. "Nor, do I understand why she fell asleep so suddenly," she also announced. He chose to not pay attention to that comment also.  
  
His mind was on Raven. His sole thoughts, given to her. Nothing else could change that right now. He was too scared of losing her. She was too valuable to the team.  
  
They reached the medical door after a perilous journey through the labyrinth-like hallways. Beast Boy bent over, trying to catch his breath. Cyborg leaned against the wall. But, not for long.  
  
  
  
"Cyborg," Robin called, "I need your help again."  
  
"Sure thing man," came the reply. Cyborg sounded like he was in distress and was breathing deeply.  
  
"Are you alright," Robin asked.  
  
  
  
"Never better," he said as he walked up and repeated the ritual that he had practiced on the living room door.  
  
"Thank you," said Robin.  
  
  
  
"Just get her in there!" Beast Boy pointed to the room from his doubled-over position. Robin didn't need a telling twice. He rushed into the room and called for help again. The Titans ran inside. It was pitch black except for Cyborg and Starfire.  
  
"Star?" asked Robin.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Robin?" a female voice called.  
  
"I'm going to need all the light I can get," he ordered. His last statement had the air of a request, but since he was the leader, no one questioned him or contradicted his orders.  
  
"I understand," she said clearly. But, her next words were a whisper. "Anything for Raven." No one else heard her.  
  
The room was filled with green radiance as her starbolts reached their highest intensity. The room looked like the bottom of a swimming pool on a cloud-less, summer day. The waves of emerald light reflected off the walls and bounced back on the Titans. They were doused in lime-green. Robin was afraid that Starfire's eyes would burst into flames they were so bright.  
  
"Thank you, Star," he said.  
  
"You are welcome, Robin," she replied as she shined on.  
  
"Cy, can you give me some light on Raven?"  
  
"No problem," he said walking over to the hospital bed where Raven lay.  
  
"Can I help?" asked Beast Boy as he turned into a firefly.  
  
"This isn't the time for jokes, Beast Boy," Robin scolded as he turned to Raven. Beast Boy immeditately changed back to his human/elf form. (A/N: Hee, hee! I couldn't resist! Anyway...)  
  
"What are her vitals like?" asked Robin as he looked at her. Cyborg consulted his arm. It took an analysis of Raven's body.  
  
"Heart, lungs, blood pressure. All normal," he said shaking his head as he looked up with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Why would she just faint?" Robin pondered out-loud.  
  
"Maybe she is ill?" Starfire offered.  
  
"I think that might be the only reason. Her vitals are stable and she doesn't seem to be having breathing difficulties. She hasn't slipped into a coma and I don't think she will. I'm running a blood test right now and checking for broken bones. Maybe it's an Azaranian thing. I just wish I knew what was wrong," he said.  
  
"We all do, Rob," Cyborg stated. Robin checked Raven's arms and legs to make sure no bones were out of place.   
  
"Why would she have bones broken?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"You never know. We don't want to overlook anything, because that could be the one thing that is ailing her," he explained.  
  
"Oh," Beast Boy said, somewhat stupidly. Suddenly, Raven stirred.   
  
"Is she waking?" Starfire asked hopefully.  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Robin exclaimed. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the dark room. There was a hum from the basement that signaled the furnace was back on. The lights flickered hopefully and blinked to life.  
  
"What happened? Why am I sitting here and- what's on your shirt?" she asked Beast Boy, referring to the large red stain on his top. He accidently spilled red kool-aid on his shirt when Raven fainted. He blushed.  
  
"Nothing," he said haphazardly while trying to cover it up with his hands. He was failing profusely.  
  
"Raven," Robin addressed, "you fainted. We don't know what happened. You just sort of...fell. Do you have any idea what it was or what caused it?"  
  
"No. I was just really dizzy and everything was fuzzy before I-" she stopped. Her eyes were wide with terror.  
  
"What is it?" Robin asked.  
  
"I have to go," she replied as she ran out of the room in a hurry.  
  
"Well, so much for thanks. She didn't even recognize that we helped her!" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
  
"I'm more concerned about what happened with the lights! Why does everything turn on when she's awake and off when she's sleeping?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Don't know. But, I'd better go and find her," Robin said as he started toward the door. "We need to run some more test to try and figure out what the heck happened."  
  
"Robin," Starfire stopped him in his tracks. "Maybe she just wants to be alone," she offered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Star. I can't risk her passing out again. This time, things might not turn on again," he explained as the door whooshed and he was gone.  
  
'Oh, God,' Raven thought as she sped toward her room. 'Why me? Why me? I can't believe this. How did I get it? How did it get here? It couldn't possibly travel to Earth this quickly. This planet is banned from intergalactic travel. I hope I don't faint again. I don't know how and I don't know when, but I have the Yzranian Plague from Azarath.' She sank into a chair and pondered on her life on Earth and how much longer she would live.  
  
AHHHH! G2g i will answer questions next chapter! This is Raven/Robin! Sorry! BYEEE! 


	5. Is There a Cure?

~~The Raven's Nest~~  
  
Hey guys. TEEN TITANS COMES OUT ON DVD SOON!!! OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BIRTHDAY IS TUESDAY!!!! YEAHHHHH!!! Too hyper sorry! Of course, I'll answer your questions first. I hope you read my review if not here it is. This is the author of this story. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on it or anything, I'm just posting some info. First of all, I'm really sorry that I have taken SO long to update. It really isn't my fault. My mother believes that the computer we use has a virus, so every time I try and upload or save something from Microsoft Word, it freezes. That means I have to re-type it every time it freezes. That's a lot of typing! Also, April 27 is my birthday. That means I'm having a party. This means I've been busy. Are you getting the general message? Updating might be a little slow. But, I SWEAR to you guy's that I will NEVER abandon this story. I love this story just as equally or even more than my reviewers and readers. It's my baby! I'm not about to leave it on the street :D If you guy's have any ideas about which way this story should go, please feel free to include your idea's in your reviews. I fear that I may be suffering from writers block. It's not in full swing yet, but I'm still scared. Another thing, I'm starting a new story called The Teen Titans Movie. Pretty original, huh? Anyway, keep reading and watching. I SWEAR THAT I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS STORY! I PROMISE! I LOVE IT TOO! LOVE YA GUY'S!  
  
~~titan009  
  
P.S. - Has anyone ever seen the movie Alien with Signorety Weaver as Ripley? (Spell check?? hehee.) I just saw it and wondered about others opinions. Just wondered! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! LOVE YA! Okay. So now you know. Anyway, here are some answers!  
  
Melody- I loved your review. My favorite! I try not to cuss unless it's absolutely necessary, like Robin cursing Slade and stuff. Anyway, thanks for the nice long review, I enjoyed reading it and I definitely needed it! Thanks! P.S. - I might cuss if I'm in a bad mood, so be prepared! :D  
  
Writerofthefuture- Thanks! Thanks! Thank YOOOOOUUUUUU for reviewing faithfully. I am sooo happy. I love your stories! TRULY!!  
  
Starry1233- You are seriously my favorite author of all time!!!!!! NOT KIDDING!! I was shaking from happiness when I read your review!! Thank you! Read my profile everyone!!! Including you Starry! Since you ARE my favorite author and I love Naomi!!  
  
anime09- Thanks. Do you like Cyborg009? That is my second obsession. Heeheeee!!  
  
dana13 wins the contest!!! I don't have any prizes. ( sorry. But, Raven subconsciously holds everything together. When she faints, the tower shuts down. Fainting is a symptom of the disease. The symptoms can take almost two years to take affect. Less time for younger people. In case I didn't mention that. I won't let Raven die! After all... we all LOVE Raven!!!!! She is the main character. Anyways,  
  
Onward.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Is There a Cure? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RAVEN???" Robin's voice echoed throughout the corridors. 'RAAAAAAVEN!?!?!?! COME ON RAVEN!"  
  
He was searching for her alone. He had left the other Titans in the medical center too stunned to do anything. His mind mulled over what had just happened. Raven had just waltzed right out of the medical center. Her dance tempo had been pretty fast, judging by the speed that she took in getting out of the room. He reached her door and knocked three times on it. He figured that this was where she would be dwelling since normally that's where she was.  
  
"Raven, open the door," he called, knocking again and trying to keep a calm tone. "Come on Raven! We still have to run more tests on you. You can't stay in there forever!" He paced in front of her room and ran his hands through his hair. He was beginning to get frustrated because he wasn't getting what he wanted. Robin always gets what he wants, so this predicament was entirely new to him. The only other time he had ever felt it was when he was tracking down Slade. He knocked three more times. The door creaked open just a tiny bit.  
  
"What," she drawled. It wasn't a question; it was more of an argument.  
  
"You have to come out. Why did you just leave? What's going on? Do you know why you fainted? We need answers Raven! Were worried about you," he said.  
  
"You had better come in. This could take a while," she explained. She opened the door fully. He gave her a reluctant look. He had never been in her room before. Cautiously, he stepped inside. The black surrounded him and he stepped on her dark blue carpet. The door shut behind him.  
  
"Sit," she ordered, speaking quietly. He obeyed. The chair he was acquainted to was a dark black antique wood chair. It had squishy cushions that were the same color as her cape.  
  
"I feel like a dog," he said rather loudly.  
  
"Quiet," she ordered again, flashing her eyes, "You will wake them."  
  
"Huh? Wake who?" He was careful to speak in a whisper this time.  
  
"The demons," she explained as she sat down.  
  
"Demons?" he questioned with his eyebrows raised in disbelief.  
  
"My room is a direct link to the underworld. That is where the demons dwell. That is also where my father lives. The last time someone came into my room was the incident with Beast Boy and Cyborg. They were loud enough and, unfortunately, awoke my father. At that time, his anger was growing in me and it did not take much for him to be risen. Please, be careful. I do not wish to confront another demon"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said with full honesty. And he sure was sorry. He was quiet from then on.  
  
"I have to t-tell you something." Tears came to her eyes and a lump formed in her throat which, naturally, made it difficult to talk. "On my planet, there was a plague. It basically destroyed the planet. I don't even know if anyone is still alive."  
  
"I don't understand," Robin told her.  
  
"I have it. I have the plague. There is no cure that I know of. There might be one back in Azarath, but..."  
  
"Wh-What?" Robin got dizzy. His head began to spin. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "This can't be happening. You won't die from it, will you?"  
  
"Yes," she replied with tears streaming down her face. A pile of books on her table lifted up and fell to the floor, obviously from her show of emotions. Her facial expression did not change; just the tears were enough to spark the reaction.  
  
"H-how long?" Robin was almost unconscious from being dizzy.  
  
"A month, at the most," she explained.  
  
"I don't believe this. How come you didn't tell us before? You must have known!" he was almost yelling.  
  
"Robin!" she said in an urgent whisper, "Didn't I tell you-"  
  
"I don't care who I wake up! As far as I know, I could wake up the entire world and all the demons and fairies and God knows what! We'll find a cure. I'll make one! I will go to Azarath myself if I have too!"  
  
She flew over to her window and watched the rain with her hood down. Robin felt a sudden pain in his heart. He had hurt her, and he knew it. He walked behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he tried to apologize.  
  
"You should be. They have awakened. I can feel it. I am too weak to fight them. You will be on your own. They are the very least of my problems now." He could not see her lips moving but he heard the drone from her vocal chords.  
  
"Mine too," he said.  
  
"I'm so scared," she said.  
  
"Don't be. I won't let you die, Raven. I promise." She turned around. He saw the pained face in front of him. He knew that she was becoming weak. The toll the illness was taking on her was visible in her eyes and face.  
  
"The team will go to Azarath and fine a cure. First, we will defeat the demons. Then we leave. Do you wish to come?"  
  
"I cannot. My king has forbidden me to come home unless he sends word." More tears. Robin embraced her and let her cry.  
  
"It will be okay, Raven. I promise," he said as the rain continued to fall with her tears.  
  
OMG you guys I'm sorry that I didn't make this any longer, but as you most likely read, my plate is full. And not full of ice cream either. It's more like stale crackers if you know what I mean. Anyway, I think this is a good place to end the chapter. I'll write more soon I promise!!! 


	6. The Arrival of The Demons & Alluandria o...

The Raven's Nest  
  
Hey all u peeps!! My friends! Lol. Anyway!! I'm going to start writing more because 1.) It's my birthday 2.) I just saw Aliens (best movie ever, you need to see the first one (Alien) to actually understand it though) and 3.) My writers block cracked. Can you say hooray? So, THANKS for all the great reviews! I love you guys! Here's chapter five! Coming up! But, before anything, I have had countless people tell me, in different ways, that Azarath is a dimension; NOT a planet. Look, I'm not stupid. I've done my homework. I knew all along that Azarath was a different dimension. s-titan009  
  
Melody- I love your reviews! You're awesome! Thanks for all the great suggestions. I'm using them in future chapters definitely. Thanks! takes Teen Titan's plushie and puts it on bed. Pats it's head and smiles  
  
Dark weezing- I have not seen a Teen Titans music video. Tell me more. I couldn't understand your review much. I was able to understand most of it, but what is pathos? I love you as a reviewer, don't get me wrong! But can you clarify? Thanks if you do!  
  
And phantom tamer- Well duh! I want to be friends with you! Check your reviews I gave some suggestions there! Thanks!!  
  
The Arrival of the Demons & Alluandria of Rowena   
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
"The Demons will come," she warned as he embraced her.  
  
"I know."  
  
She paused. "Don't you think you should get ready to fight?" she looked up at him.  
  
"We are ready," he assured, "Ready for anything."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5  
"How long has he been looking for her?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Long enough," Beast Boy, who happened to be grumpy, growled, "I'm going after him."  
  
"Are you sure that is a good idea, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked clasping her hands together. Beast Boy just grunted as he stalked out the door.  
  
"Oooooh! Touchy! What's his deal?"  
  
"I am not sure Cyborg. All I am concerned about is friend Raven," Starfire said, "I know she has always been...withdrawn from us. But I have never seen her like that before." They exchange worried glances.  
  
"I only hope if something is wrong with her, then we can help somehow." Cyborg exhaled deeply as if the air he got rid of would take his problems and worries with it.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
"Are the others angry? At me, I mean."  
  
"I don't think so, but I'm not sure. I just kind of followed you without saying anything. I am most likely the one they're annoyed with. Don't worry about it."  
  
Robin and Raven were in the kitchen. Raven was sipping her steaming tea. Robin's eyes were glazing over while he feasted his eyes on the city he loved from the gigantic window.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Soon," Raven said before she drank some tea, "Very soon," she finished setting her cup down on the marble covered table with a chink.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Three. Two males, one female."  
  
"How strong are they?"  
  
"How strong do you think three, nine-story demons are willing to be?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Pretty strong," he answered.  
  
"Good guess." She went back to her tea.  
  
"Robin, I-" her voice cut off. He swiveled around and looked at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not able to help you. But, I am weak and tired. My powers are not strong at this point and I—well, if I did fight, then I would use up strength that I need to survive for now. I need energy to be able to get you to Azarath if you choose to go," she explained, "I understand though if you do not desire to travel there. The plague could very well be alive and thriving. Or, they could have developed a cure and saved the entire planet. I have no way of knowing. If you are absolutely in dire need of my assistance, you may call me. These demons are not to be underestimated, I have just enough strength to get rid of them, but, afterwards, I will die within a few days." She closed her eyes. Robin walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat down next to her.  
  
"Raven, don't believe for a second that this is your fault. I am the one to blame. Don't think that you had anything to do with this. If we need you badly, I still wouldn't call. I'm not willing to risk the chance of you dieing before we can get you to Azarath."  
  
Raven's eyelids opened and she stood up.  
  
"Is it time?" Robin asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. He understood. He pulled out his communicator and was about to summon the Titans when, right on cue, Beast Boy came storming through the door.  
  
"Where have you two been?" He demanded walking toward them.  
  
"And what gives you the authority to ask such questions?" Starfire had entered through the door by surprise, hovering.  
  
"Well, they've been gone for almost three hours! What are we supposed to do? Just sit in the medical lab and wait for them to return from their little 'chat session'?" He made the quote sign with his hands.  
  
"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Robin asked walking toward him with one arm extended in a question-like way with the palm turned up. His green gloves shone in the three o'clock sunlight that was pouring through the window.  
  
"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!! What's wrong is the fact that you," he emphasized "you" and pointed to Robin, "kept us waiting forever." Then he walked over to empty his rage on Raven, "And you didn't even thank us! We took you to the hospital wing and almost saved your life! You just felt like strolling out and not even thanking us! The only comment you made was about how I spilt Kool-aid® on my shirt! How do you think that makes us feel?" He was yelling so loud and so close to Raven's face that she began to cry. Silent tears cascaded down her cheek. At this sign of emotion, her powers took over. Beast Boy was still belting his guts out and yelling insulting things about Raven and Robin. He didn't even notice that she was shaking the fan with her black aura and that the lights flickered. Four chairs lifted up and shook, black with tension.  
  
"Please..." Raven whispered, "Please stop. I c-can't..." Her eyes flashed white, "I c-can't control. Please..." her voice faded away. The lavender hair that was elegantly cut for the shape of her face was fluttering.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted, "Stop!" He ran over to the raging elf, "Stop it! Shut-up! You're hurting her! BEAST BOY!" his voice cracked as he shook the angry Titan. Beast Boy stopped yelling. He was still breathing hard, but when he looked over at Raven, he showed no signs of motion. He just stared at the distressed girl.  
  
She swayed. The tears were gone now, her sadness had faded, but her powers still had a strong hold on her body. She had to lean against the wall for support. Robin rushed over to her. Beast Boy just stayed there in shock with his mouth hanging open. The air inside the room quivered with tension. Wisps of black energy swirled around the ceiling. Starfire and Cyborg looked exchanged glances that said clearly, "What is going on?"  
  
"Raven! Raven, it's gonna to be okay! Stay calm, you have control, just find it!  
  
"R-Robin? I can't s-see y-you. W-where? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here Raven. It's okay." Her hands were on her on the sides of her head and she gripped them so tight that her nails drew blood. It trickled down her forehead and down her hands. Her gems on her gloves matched the color of her blood.  
  
"Raven! Calm down! Calm down! Calm down. Calm down... calm...down......" he soothed her and slowly, over the course of a few minutes, she took control and locked her fearsome powers away in the back of her mind, where she only unleashed them when they were under control. She opened her eyes when everything was over. She stared at Robin, who was sitting next to her and staring back in concern.  
  
"Are...are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think...I think I-I have them under control..." she paused for a minute.  
  
"How much strength did you use?" he questioned once more.  
  
"Enough," she answered plainly, "What happened? I can't remember anything."  
  
"Beast Boy..." Robin paused at a loss for words.  
  
"Oh," she looked at the perpetrator, "Never-mind. I get it now. I remember everything." She stood up and swayed again. She grabbed the wall for support for a second time. Her eyes flashed at Beast Boy. If looks could kill, he'd probably be ashes.  
  
"Raven... I—" Beast Boy reached out to her.  
  
"Don't talk to me," she growled.  
  
"But—"  
  
"I said don't!!" she snapped, "Robin, can you help—"  
  
"Of course," he said. She held on to him for support and he helped her stumble to the couch. Step by step she got closer to her destination. Finally, she reached it. She sat down and sighed. She stared straight ahead and seemed to be in no hurry to talk next.  
  
"I suppose I owe you all an explanation." The Titan's didn't answer. They just stared at the back of her lavender locks and remained silent.  
  
"I-I am ill. I have been afflicted with a plague from Azarath. Frequent fainting is a symptom. That is why I lost consciousness this morning."  
  
"Will you..." Cyborg's words were caught in his throat, he couldn't finish, "Will-ah...will, uhhh, you....."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Starfire let out a cry and started bawling.  
  
"We have to do something!" Beast Boy cried out hysterically.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Cyborg. His throat was still crackly and he was having trouble talking. And breathing.  
  
"Go to Azarath," Robin explained, "It's the only place where we know other people have what Raven has. They might already have developed a cure. Can you get us there?" he asked.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"No? What does that mean?" Robin looked at her.  
  
"I cannot get everyone there. I do not have enough strength. I only have enough power to transport two people."  
  
"Well, we know that Raven has to go," Cyborg replied, his voice working a little better, "After all, she is the sick one."  
  
"I do know if that is a good idea." Raven said.  
  
"What? Why?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"My king. He sent me from my planet to Earth. I do not think I would be accepted there without an invitation."  
  
"Oh," Cyborg shrugged looking downhearted.  
  
"Why are they taking so long?" Robin asked Raven completely out of the blue. She had a double take and then realized what he was asking. The power she had used while her powers were unleashed had weakened her radar and heightened senses. She had almost no way of knowing when the demons would arrive. She faintly sensed that it would be soon though. Then a pounding in her head told her that they had come.  
  
"Now is the time," she informed everyone.  
  
"Time? Time for what?" Beast Boy and Cyborg asked simultaneously. Starfire was still bawling on the floor and was oblivious to the fact that they now had to fight some hell-bent demons. Not that Cyborg or Beast Boy knew what was going on either. Robin informed them and told them the entire story about how he had aroused the demons.  
  
"You did what? And Raven can't help?!?!? Well, that's great! Just GREAT!!!" Cyborg was pacing around. Beast Boy was just shocked. He wasn't used to handling this kind of pressure. First, he makes Raven lose control of her powers, almost draining her of life. Second, Raven could die now because of the Yzranian Plague. Third, she could infect them and then start to slowly infect Jump City. And fourth, he now had to fight demons from hell. He knew that beating just one would be difficult. He had encountered one inside of Raven's mind once and almost didn't live to tell the tale. How was he supposed to defeat three? And without Raven's help, it would be nearly impossible. It was his fault. And he knew it. He looked at Raven. How much he loved her. He didn't know what he would do if she died. Probably kill himself. He prided himself in knowing her the best. He knew her schedule, her lifestyle; he even knew when she would make a sarcastic remark. He could fix her tea for her. She liked it plain. She only ate salads and crackers. Oh, how he loved her. He decided he would do anything to save her. He would even kill himself to accomplish that goal. He didn't want to risk her precious life. He wanted her to grace people with her presence for her whole life. Now was too soon for her to die.  
  
'She would never love me,' he thought, 'Not after the way I act around her. She goes for serious guys. Guy's who have everything under control. Guy's that know what they're doing. Guy's like Robin.' He felt a cold, iron fist clench around his heart and rip it out of his chest. Oh, how much he loved her. He would do anything for her. The ground shook. He though he was imagining it, until it became more violent.  
  
"What is happening?" shrieked Starfire who was out of her pouting stage.  
  
"Didn't you hear Robin?" Raven asked, "The demons have arrived."  
  
They all walked over to the window and looked into the bay. A small whirlpool formed next to the bridge. Slowly, it became larger and larger until it took up almost a quarter of the bay. Then the water drained and the sea floor cracked. Water poured down the edges of the crack in a water fall and a magnificent roar was heard. Steam billowed out and a giant red hand with sharp nails protruded from it. Two horns appeared and then followed a head. It was not human, obviously. It had four eyes that were blazing with yellow fire. It brushed twenty tons of water aside with ease and stood up. This demon was exceedingly large. Its tail, about half the size of the bridge, whipped around as it roared. Then another demon followed it out of the giant crack. This demon was a female. It had the elegant shape of a woman, but no details were available. It appeared as a woman in a huge, red, incredibly large, spandex suit. Her eyes were the same as the male demons except hers burned blue. Her hair was yellow fire that whipped around her head and licked her pointy ears and black horns. Once and a while, you could visualize them. Then another male followed her out of the crack and shattered the atomic-like silence with a deafening roar. The Titan's stared in horror as they realized what they were up against.  
  
"You must remember," Raven said calmly, "That their weakness is water. Coming out of the bay was a terrible mistake. They were aiming for the middle of the city. They are already weakened. If you need me, then I shall come. But, remember that I will perish within a matter of days."  
  
The demons waited. They waited for a challenge. Their bottomless eyes gleamed with maliciousness and fury. They had been woken up. And most of the time, demons do not like to be awaken. They ventured from hell, and they didn't travel all that distance for nothing.  
Then out of the blue, a white star appeared above the Titans. It twisted and turned and finally, formed...into a radiant and beautiful woman. Her black hair floated around her head in waves and her dark eyes shone with caring and love. She wore a white dress that didn't seem to be a dress at all. More like...white smoke. She drifted five feet above the ground. Raven dropped to the ground.  
  
"My lady," she whispered. She shook on the floor.  
  
"Raven. My beautiful Raven," she called. The Titan's fell to their knees with awe. Her voice was like ripples in a pond. No, it was like a waterfall cascading down a cliff. Or, better yet, it was a dove, flying above and around them with grace and dignity.  
  
"Raven, do not be frightened, love. For I send good news. Your king has requested me to make sure you receive a message from him."  
  
"Yes. Your grace. Please." Raven looked up from the ground.  
  
"He wishes you to return. He is in desperate need of your help. That is all he burdened me with. Please, come back with me. Your king needs you, Raven."  
  
"I shall come. But, we have a problem of our own," she said as she stood up and gestured toward the demons. The beautiful woman's eyes drifted toward the demons. Her caring expression did not change. She smiled at Raven and her friends.  
  
"I shall help you defeat them. Then, will you come with me. Your king said you are allowed to return with one person. They will accompany you on your mission for him. Then once the task has been achieved, they shall return back to Earth."  
  
"Yes. Thank you my lady."  
  
"What is your name?" Robin asked boldly, looking up at her.  
  
"Alluandria (Al-you-ahn-dree-ah) of Rowena (Raow-eh-na). I am a messenger of Rowena. I bear tidings and greetings from various places. People request for me to send gifts or messages to certain locations. I can channel from planet to planet and dimension to dimension in a matter of minutes."  
  
"You are beautiful," he said glassy eyed.  
  
"Thank you," she said, "Now, shall we defeat these demons?" 


	7. Departure

The Raven's Nest  
  
HOLY HOLY HOLY CRAP! STARRY1233 YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JUSTIFIED FOR TELLING ME TO GET MY FREAKINGA$$ OFF OF MY FREAKING CHAIR AND TYPE! (also my internet's been down () I APOLOGIZE IMMENSILY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING AND I'M TELLING MY READERS (IF I STILL HAVE ANY) THAT I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!  
  
Truth be told...I have had this chapter done for quite some time. I just didn't get up off my A$$ and type. Wow. It's been...what... A month since I last updated?!?! That is too long for you people to wait. I am so sorry. AHHH! So here you are. No waiting ANY LONGER.  
  
P.S. - THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO STILL WANT TO READ THIS. I KNOW YOU ARE VERY FRUSTRATED WITH ME AND I DIDN'T REALLY EXPECT SUCH LOVELY REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN TREATED SO TERRIBLY. SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! rips out hair  
  
ChapterSeven  
  
Departure  
  
'Robin, behind you!'  
  
A huge, red, claw swung at the Boy Wonder. He quickly back flipped out of the way.  
  
'Thanks Raven! That was close...'  
  
'No problem.'  
  
They were having this discussion mentally as the entire Titan clan, except for  
  
Raven, fought the demons with Alluandria by their side. Robin and Cyborg were having a  
  
particularly tough time, because they couldn't fly. They both were fighting the same  
  
demon.  
  
Starfire and Beast Boy took the other male and Alluandria was working on the middle,  
  
female-looking one.  
  
"These guys," Cyborg panted, "just don't give up!" He fired his sonic cannon at  
  
the demon's chest.  
  
"Tell me about it!" yelled Robin as he threw a bat-rang, aiming for the demon's  
  
eye, and only scratched the area around it.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
Starfire and Beast Boy were doing better though.  
  
Starfire was hailing down an emerald cascade and refused to stop. Her demon  
  
swayed and roared as each StarBolt hit it. Small explosions were ripping its skin to shreds  
  
and he obviously didn't like it. She continued, unrelenting.  
  
Beast Boy was doing the most damage to the hellbringer. It might have been that  
  
he was fighting alongside Starfire, but he would never admit that.  
  
He had taken the form of a demon. The only difference between the two was the  
  
fact that one was green. He was fighting hand to hand combat with it and was  
  
surprisingly winning. He kicked and punched and kicked and punched until he was  
  
panting from kicking and punching so hard. He took about a ten second break, and then it  
  
was back into battle. Starfire distracted the demon with the StarBolt's and Beast Boy was  
  
causing the real damage.  
  
Alluandria was working her magic.  
  
"Severat haash Seeat, Abtucktuinea...." she chanted, "Toonak, Dweeabwella..."  
  
Then a silvery substance burst from her outstretched hands. (A/N: Imagine Harry Potter's  
  
patronus... Bingo! If you're not a Harry Potter fan then I can't help you. You're missing  
  
out!) She fired it at her opponent and it immediately fell to the ground. It got back up and  
  
roared in fury.  
  
"Diiabla!" she screamed and a red flame shot from her fingertips. It looked like a  
  
thousand, red-hot knifes pointing straight for the demon's chest. It moved at lightning  
  
speed and a rumble was heard the instant it left her fingertips. It hit the demon and it  
  
stumbled. It clutched its head, obviously where the pain was, and looked at Alluandria. It  
  
ran towards her and swung its mighty arm at her. She easily avoided its blow and circled  
  
around it, flying higher and higher, until finally, the demon looked somewhat like a red  
  
cat.  
  
"Soeela! Yuualnuptuin!" She glowed, if possible, even more than she was before.  
  
A glossy, white and transparent orb formed around her and she hurled herself to the  
  
ground, straight for the red monster below. Everything stopped. The Titan's and the  
  
demons stopped their war.  
  
The Azaranian in the tower almost a mile away caught her breath in fear.  
  
Alluandria was moving so fast that she was just a white blur. She streaked toward the  
  
ever growing demon. The female demon just waited for her to come.  
  
She hit. The ground shook. Dirt flied upward, to the side, or just anywhere. The  
  
demon screamed in rage and was pushed into the ground. Alluandria forced it down again  
  
and again. She kept hitting it, slowly moving toward the crack in the ground that the  
  
demons had come up from. It was still steaming. Blue fire licked its canyon walls. She  
  
forced it toward the fissure. It reluctantly, slowly, moved toward it. With one final shove,  
  
the demon fell into the passageway to hell. The demon that Beast Boy and Starfire had  
  
been fighting also dove back into the crevice. The last one left roared in rage that the  
  
other two had left him. Now he had to fight all the Titans by himself.  
  
He snarled at them his yellow eyes burning. They returned the favor. He knew  
  
that he couldn't beat them. But, he was here for Raven. He would find her.  
  
His eyes slowly moved to the tower. The pale-skinned teenager inside saw him  
  
look at her. The little color that was in her face drained from it. All the lights popped and  
  
shattered. Fear had overcome her. She started shaking.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled Robin. He motioned to Starfire to pick him up. He  
  
grabbed his rope-shooter-thingy (A/N: Sue me...) and fired at the demon's ankle. It  
  
stabbed its skin right as Starfire swooped down and lifted Robin into the air. She circled  
  
low one the ground around the red monster. Then Alluandria ascended into the sky and  
  
fell towards the demon again. She knocked it into the crevice and it fell. But, not before  
  
calling out to Raven.  
  
"You belong with us.........come back......" it roared as it fell.  
  
"Never," she whispered.  
  
"You will die because of what you choose!" it reminded.  
  
"So be it."  
  
And it descended into the crevice.  
  
The water rushed into the fissure and a loud hiss was heard.  
  
They were gone. Robin had learned his lesson. Never, ever talk loudly in Raven's  
  
room.  
  
The Titan's stared at Alluandria. What did she do? they all questioned. She just  
  
floated there, her hair flowing around her head and her smoky outfit waving in the wind.  
  
She stared at the place where the demon had disappeared. A radiance shone from her.  
  
She turned to the Titan's.  
  
"Is Raven still in the Tower?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Robin answered. With that, she flew towards the big "T".  
  
The Titan's followed.  
  
====================================== ===  
  
"It is time." Alluandria was hovering in front of Raven.  
  
"I know." She said. She looked at Robin.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"Of course," he replied. Raven walked over to the other Titan's.  
  
"I will come back. I swear to you." Tears sparkled in her lavender eyes. The T.V.  
  
shattered. No one bothered to look. Starfire walked over to Raven. Unexpectedly, she  
  
hugged her.  
  
"We will miss you. And you had better bring Robin back." she whispered. A  
  
snort/laugh escaped from Raven.  
  
"I will."  
  
Cyborg came over and took Raven's hands.  
  
"Girl, if you don't come back, I will personally come looking for you in your  
  
dimension. Godspeed."  
  
"Thank you." The last was Beast Boy. Somehow, he couldn't find himself to meet  
  
her gaze.  
  
"I-I..." he stammered as he looked at his feet, "I'm-I'm...I'm sorry," he blurted.  
  
"Beast Boy?" she forced him to look at her. "It's okay." His face sagged with  
  
relief.  
  
"Oh! Good! Because...well...I was so worried that you would hate me and never  
  
want to talk to me again! After what happened well—"  
  
"Beast Boy," she cut him off. "Stop before I hurt you."  
  
"Okay...well...uhhh...bye," he finished somewhat lamely.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Good luck," he added. She was surprised when he hugged her, but then  
  
embraced him back.  
  
"I'll miss you," he whispered.  
  
"And I you."  
  
She let go of him, walked over to Alluandria and said "I'm ready."  
  
"Alright," she said with her magnificent voice that dumbfounded the Titan's  
  
every time she talked.  
  
She looked at Robin. He walked over and he stood right in front of Raven. He  
  
held her and closed his eyes. Then, with a flash of light, they were gone.   
  
Well? What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Did it suck? Inform me AT ONCE!  
  
And another thing. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! Did I say that before? It  
  
feels like I said that before...  
  
titan009  
  
(see that button? Click it. I dare you!)  
  
Later days! 


	8. Arrival at Azarath: The Welcoming Commit...

The Raven's Nest  
  
Disclaimer- What if I told you I did own Teen Titan's? Would you believe me or just classify me as a quack? Yes, you guessed it. I'm the quack. Don't own. Don't sue. cluck, cluck :D  
  
Hey guys! This chapter is in two parts, because I said so. I felt that my story needed an ego boost, so I took the liberty of making it better by delivering a two-part chapter. Heck, it may even become three! So stick around. Thanks for the great reviews by the way. I took a laptop on our trip to California, which made passing the hours on the plane a lot easier. So I typed this up on the ride home. Also, I finished the chapter for my other story. It was 20 pages long! So cool... so cool. Anywho.... I saved it on a disk right? So I could transfer it to the other computer. Well, with my luck, you're probably thinking I broke the disk in half or something right? You were really close. I lost it. So I may not be updating that one as soon as I thought, ok? Ok. You guys are great!  
  
Chapter-Eight  
  
Arrival at Azarath: The Welcoming Committee  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is this uhhh...ermm....I-Is this—"  
  
She nodded. "Welcome to Azarath."  
  
The first thing Robin noticed was the silence. Everything was so  
peaceful. Not like Earth at all. It made him feel nervous; the lack of  
sound. It was the loudest silence he ever heard. The second was the  
sheer beauty. Everything was carved elegantly out of black marble. He  
guessed that it was more than a few hundred years old, but it was so  
well kept that it looked like it had only aged a decade over that vast  
period of time. That just added to the way this place impressed him.  
The streets were paved with white granite that glowed like rubies from  
the crimson sun's luminosity. The third was the sky. It was black. In  
contrast with the red sun, it made the clouds a blood red.  
  
'I wonder what color they really are?" wondered Robin.  
  
"Silver," Raven answered out loud. She saw Robin's surprised look.  
  
"Watch what you think here," she smirked.  
  
'Yes, ma'am.' He thought. She punched him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"The king is waiting," said Alluandria. Robin glanced at Raven. A  
stony expression past over her face. Followed immediately by a...  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Raven led them to a enormous black building, that was so large, it  
could have compared evenly with the Pentagon back at Earth. It was  
rectangular in shape, but the roof didn't exist. It was open aired.  
There were arches arranged in a way so beautiful that the sight made  
Robin's jaw drop. Interweaved in the black spidery arcs were pearly  
white and transparent circles.  
  
"Any place where there is white is considered royal. You should know  
that," Raven informed.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Robin evaluated.  
  
"Yes, I have forgotten how nice it was here," she reflected for a  
second as she continued gliding. Robin was walking extremely fast to  
catch up.  
  
"So, what's your king like?" he pried carefully around that sensitive  
subject.  
  
"He is very protective of the things he cares for," she warned. "His  
people, his land, his respect..."  
  
"You?"  
  
She threw him a reproachful look that normally would have sent Beast  
Boy fleeing for his life.  
  
"What gives you that idea?"  
  
"I don't know. It just seems like since he sent you off to live with  
us, and no one else from your planet came also, that he cares about  
you a lot."  
  
"That could be true. I would not know. Certainty has never been one of  
my better intuitions when dealing with him," she said in her weathered  
voice.  
  
"You talk about him like he's your brother, not royalty."  
  
"I have known him since I was three."  
  
That ended that.  
  
"Oh, and another thing, don't talk with the Gautians."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They're the race that lives with us. They're on the other side of the  
planet. They come from the continent Gautius. Do not interact with  
them. You will regret it. Vicious as you can get."  
  
"Right. Then why are they over here?"  
  
"They come to trade, but some stay to become entrepreneurs. We are the  
most technologically advanced species on the planet, so they enjoy  
coming."  
  
They entered the building, finally reaching it. They entered the lobby  
and a man at a desk greeted them. He was wearing a black, skin-tight  
suit with a dark overcoat. He too had the pale skin with a tint of  
purple that signified he was an Azaranian. His eyes were such a light  
shade of lavender that they almost appeared white. His pupils were  
nearly black, except for flecks of gold. He indeed looked like a  
vampire...minus the fangs.  
  
"How can I help you?" he asked in the same monotonous voice. It  
sounded like he was bored and did that every day, which he did, and  
was uncannily like Raven's crackly tone.  
  
"We're here for the king. We have an invitation."  
  
"Are you Alluandria of Rowena?" he addressed.  
  
"That I am."  
  
"And Raven?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who is this?" he asked rudely.  
  
"He is Robin. The king said I may bring one other from my dimension,"  
Raven explained weakly.  
  
"Very well," he waved his hand, "You must pass through the council  
first."  
  
"We are aware of that."  
  
"Then go."  
  
They went.  
  
"Council?" Robin asked.  
  
"The Council of the Shadows."  
  
"Catchy," Robin said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, they will be deciding when we see the king, if we even see him  
at all. They also hold your fate here," she scoffed.  
  
"Fate?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Whether you will go back to Earth or not," she explained.  
  
"Oh," he sighed, thinking it was much worse, "They can't decide that."  
  
"Yes, they can. Now, shut up. They're right inside this room." There  
was a huge black, wooden door that contrasted nicely with the white  
marble that framed it. Robin examined the wood. It wasn't painted.  
  
'It must be black wood...where would they find that?'  
  
"Hush!" she exasperated. She opened the door. The room was pitch  
black, which, to Robin, was amazing because he thought there wasn't a  
roof. Then a single light appeared, illuminating the crew like a  
spotlight. A voice, just as emotionless as Raven's, spoke from  
somewhere.  
  
"Alluandria of Rowena. You may go. You have served your purpose."  
  
"What? Where are you going?" Robin asked.  
  
"Robin! Don't talk unless they ask you!" Raven whispered urgently.  
  
"I will see you again. I swear to you," Alluandria promised. She  
glowed even more brilliantly and smoke wrapped around her. Then she  
was gone. Robin turned around the way he had been facing with a scowl.  
  
"Raven...good to have you back," the cold voice said.  
  
"I am not staying. I only came because the king asked me." There was a  
murmur in the room. Robin now understood why they were called the  
Council of the Shadows. You could not see them, but they could see  
you.  
  
"Boy, step back. We need to talk to her without your interference."  
  
Robin frowned, but descended into the shadow. He crossed his arms and  
waited, his legs slightly apart. He watched her.  
  
Raven was the only thing visible in the room. A solitary figure. Her  
posture was straight and her face expressionless. However much she was  
trying to show emotion, he could sense the loathing inside her. It was  
positively boiling. The council members obviously noticed it too.  
  
"Raven," the appears-to-be-the-leader started, "you said the king  
asked you here. For what?"  
  
"He did not say. The message was sent via Alluandria. All she told me  
was that he needed me here," she explained. Her voice quivered with  
anger.  
  
"Would you know?"  
  
"No." She didn't say anything else.  
  
"Who have you brought with you?"  
  
"Robin. He is one of the friends I made while being on Earth. He is  
part of the team I joined to help the city we inhabited."  
  
"I see. Step down, Raven. Thank you. Robin, come into the light..."  
  
Robin hesitated. But, he followed orders. There was a few moments  
silence as the Azaranian Council observed him.  
  
Finally, one spoke up. "Why do you wear a mask?" It was a woman.  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Robin!" Raven exclaimed.  
  
"Silence, Raven. It's all very well. I admire that kind of attitude.  
It's what gets work done. However, it is strange," he evaluated, "Eyes  
are the most beautiful part of the body. To us, they are sacred. The  
windows to the soul. They let people understand you better."  
  
"Maybe that's why I don't let anyone see them," he said coldly.  
  
"Perhaps," said the woman, "Or maybe it's a comfort thing."  
  
"Excuse me?" Robin said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Robin..." Raven said carefully.  
  
"A 'comfort thing'? I don't think so. Perhaps you have heard of  
Batman?"  
  
There was, yet again, another murmur in the council.  
  
"Yes, we have heard of him. Great things."  
  
"Well, I was his apprentice."  
  
There was a gasp of surprise from one of the members. He heard a sharp  
intake of breath come from the left.  
  
"You—you were taken under his wing?"  
  
"Yes. And he taught me many things. One of them was that if people  
can't know your feelings then they can't hurt you. That is why I wear  
this mask. So that my enemies will never know what I am thinking so  
they can use that against me."  
  
"A noble cause..." said the crackly voice, "and I think we understand  
you a little clearer. We have justified the rights of this mission to  
seek conversation with the king. You are cleared. You are to see the  
king after this meeting." A loud crack was heard throughout the room  
that made Raven jump. "You may go." Robin took Raven by the shoulders  
and led her out. When they were in the hallway, Raven smiled. She  
looked weaker than ever to Robin.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked as they walked.  
  
"Yes...yes. I'm just a little nervous about seeing him."  
  
"I would be too."  
  
"He's right in this room. If I remember correctly."  
  
The door that was next to them was pure white. It was also made of  
wood. Robin didn't even think about it. Raven took a deep breath and  
opened the door.  
  
Robin's jaw dropped again. This time, they were in a large room that  
was bare, except for a gigantic tree in the center. The tree itself  
was beautiful. The bark was black and as your eyes moved up to the top  
of the huge tree, the black slowly melted into a brilliant white that  
was shining and sparkling. The leaves were black also. It must have  
been as old as the building itself.  
  
Under this tree, which was neatly trimmed and cared for, was the thing  
that Raven and Robin were searching for. A normal sized, dark figure  
was standing towards the tree. He was on the right side and his cloak  
was flowing out behind him on the ground. His hood was up.  
  
"My lord," Raven said.  
  
"Raven?" said a voice that was as smooth as honey and as warm like  
summer. "Is it really you? After all this time..."  
  
"Yes, it is me." She smiled. He glided over to her. He took his hood  
off. What was standing in front of them was the best-looking teenager  
that Robin had ever seen. And that was saying something considering he  
was attracted to girls. He had hair that went just past his ears in a  
clean cut. His face was well shaped, and, of course, tinted purple and  
was extremely pale. His eyes were golden and were full of emotion,  
unlike any of the other Azaranians that Robin had encountered. Robin  
felt that this man wasn't exactly whole. He sensed longing. He sensed  
desperateness. He seemed to be missing something. He felt a surge of  
jealousy. Raven.  
  
"It has been so long..."  
  
"I know. I have missed you." They embraced in a warm hug.  
  
"How have you been."  
  
"Not...well..." she said truthfully.  
  
"What do you mean?" Worry crossed his face.  
  
"I know that you sent me to Earth to be away from the threat of the  
plague, but somehow, it has taken me."  
  
The king did not look phased about this.  
  
"Well, we have finally developed an antidote and cure. So we shall  
administer that to you. Then we must talk...things have been going on  
that are not good. Things that concern you."  
  
"Where is it?" Robin demanded.  
  
"The vaccine?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" he exclaimed.  
  
"It is in the north wing. I shall send someone to fetch it."  
  
"Now."  
  
"Excuse me?" He turned his honey-flavored eyes towards the boy wonder,  
evaluating him from spiky-cheap-hair-gelled-jet-black-hair to chunky-  
metal-rimmed-boots.  
  
"Now," he repeated.  
  
"I don't believe that—"  
  
"I think that you don't realize the state that she is in," he nearly  
yelled, "She is going to die in a few days and maybe we can find a way  
to get it through your head!"  
  
"Robin! That is quite enough!" Raven scolded. This made both of them  
turn towards her from their "in your face positions". Robin huffed and  
turned away with his arms crossed. The king saw this and was the first  
to speak.  
  
"He is absolutely right," he told himself, "I will send for the  
vaccine at once. Ryden!"  
  
A tall, thin, skeletal looking man appeared from nowhere. He seemed,  
to Robin, to have come out of the shadows. He was wearing the outfit  
that the man at the front desk had on also. However, on his gangly  
build, the overcoat appeared like a tent. His hair was dark purple and  
Robin couldn't see his eyes because they were set back so far in his  
skull.  
  
"Ryden, get the vaccine. For the plague..."  
  
Ryden looked shocked. "Sir! I thought it was wiped out..."  
  
"Not...entirely," Robin provided.  
  
The king looked at Robin. "Fetch it..." he ordered, not taking his eyes  
off Robin. Ryden didn't move. "Now!" he yelled and the servant  
disappeared.  
  
"Titan...Am I right?" said the king after a pause, walking slowly  
towards Robin, who had hidden himself in a reclusive manner in the  
corner in the shadows.  
  
"Yes," Robin answered, his voice echoed around the room. You could  
only see his silhouette. His arms appeared to be crossed.  
  
"Why do you wear a mask?"  
  
"That is the second time I've been asked that today."  
  
"I already know the answer. So, you don't need to provide that  
information."  
  
Robin didn't reply.  
  
"You see...I attend all the councils. And I was quite impressed by your  
answer to that question."  
  
"I'm flattered."  
  
He turned to Raven.  
  
"He has a sense of humor," he declared.  
  
"Hardly," Robin contradicted, he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
The king turned to Raven.  
  
"I think you should know this," he said, walking towards her. "I have  
hired a new high-guardian."  
  
"I should think so," she said.  
  
"I would like you to meet him."  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"Harper."  
  
"I should like to meet him. As I was the last one"  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Yes, me too."  
  
"As you wish," said the king. "Harper. Come out."  
  
"Yes, your highness..." The voice sounded much like the kings, except  
his was a little lower.  
  
A light breeze played around the room. Then it turned into a gale. A  
black ball slowly grew in midair from a pinprick to the size of a  
basketball next to the king. The black energy that Raven used to fight  
battles surrounded it and it formed into a teenager. He had hair  
exactly like the king; his eyes were dark sapphire with black pupils.  
His face was mysterious and he was wearing a smirk on his lips. He  
wore the same attire Raven adorned only his cloak was black. And on  
his belt was a sheath. That's what made Robin nervous. His hood was  
not up and his it hung loosely, almost lazily, on his shoulders.  
Underneath his cape and hood wasn't a black leotard, but a skin-tight,  
dark blue, one-piece suit.  
  
"Robin, Raven," the king looked at each of them in turn. "I would like  
you to meet Harper. He's the new high-guardian. He will be assisting  
you on your mission."  
  
"Mission?"  
  
"I need you to fight for me again, Raven...I need you to risk your life  
once more as you have done in the past..."  
  
"I will. But, only if Robin can come," she said firmly.  
  
The king hesitated. "He may come too," he said at last.  
  
"Sir..." said Harper hesitatingly. His voice was like all the other  
Azaranians. A shadow fell across the purple hues of his face. He  
scowled.  
  
"Yes, Harper?" he asked.  
  
"We do not know what he is capable of. He might be a nuisance more  
than a help."  
  
"I think I am capable of more than you think." Robin frowned.  
  
"Yes," said the king, "I know his strengths and weakness. He will be  
an asset to the team. You will understand in time, Harper."  
  
"Yes, your highness. I am sorry for not seeing your views on the  
matter," Harper agreed and bowed.  
  
"You are forgiven."  
  
Harper was now staring at Raven. She was looking at him straight in  
the eye with an expression that Robin could not decode.  
  
"Nice sword," Robin broke the ice.  
  
"Thank you," he said, inclining his head and losing his staring  
contest with Raven. He observed Robin through his narrowed eyes. He  
unsheathed his sword. It was a black sword with a handsome silver  
handle that was engraved with hieroglyphics that were alien to Robin.  
It was the longest sword Robin had ever seen. In the center of the  
sword, from the hilt to the tip, was a small crevice. Inside the  
crevice it was blood red. Robin didn't think it was paint either. He  
gulped, but then immediately regretted it.  
  
Harper chuckled, "I only use it against enemies." He was swinging it  
around in a practiced manner. "Or people who wish to injure the king."  
He stopped mid-swing. "You are from Earth, are you not?"  
  
"Yes," Robin answered.  
  
"Azaranians have very little contact with that planet. It doesn't even  
exist in our archives. Perhaps...if we had more information about it, we  
could inform our keeper. She could include your habitat in our  
archives."  
  
"Archives? Is that anything like a library?" Robin asked.  
  
"A...library?" Harper was puzzled.  
  
"A place where you keep books..." he said in disbelief.  
  
Harper laughed out loud. "No. We do have them, but that is nothing  
like the Archives. The Archives contain all the information in our  
galaxy and the four surrounding ones about the planets and the species  
dwelling on them," he finished. "But, Earth is in another dimension.  
Why would you need information on it?"  
  
"We like to keep tabs on the places we send our people too," answered  
the king. He was looking at Raven. She was meeting his gaze. Robin  
fumed.  
  
"Where is the antidote?" he demanded.  
  
"Ryden!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes, master," came the waspish reply.  
  
"Bring it here.." Ryden stepped out of the shadows once more. He  
walked over to the king.  
  
"Here, Your Highness."  
  
"Thank you. You may go."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
"And, Ryden?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness?"  
  
"Please inform Teona that we have guests tonight. She will need to  
make beds up."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
"Now go."  
  
"As you wish, Your Highness." And he was gone.  
  
"He likes to say, Your Highness," explained Harper as he smirked.  
  
"I could tell." Raven raised her eyebrows. "I am rather fatigued. So  
may I please have the antidote and then I should like to get some  
rest."  
  
"Of course." The king handed her a small glass vile that was filled  
with a greenish-yellowish liquid. He shook it up. It turned red. Robin  
was mildly surprised.  
  
"Drink..." She drank. "The effects should come overnight. You will feel  
the difference in your bones. Good night, Raven." He smiled at her  
affectionately.  
  
"Goodnight, Your Highness." A dark haired, skinny women wearing a red  
apron showed them to their rooms. Robin guessed that this was Teona.  
He was right. She had a high, girly voice.  
  
"If you need anything at all, just pull this." She showed them a long  
purple handle.  
  
"Thank you. You have been most helpful," Raven honored.  
  
"It is my duty. You are considered royal if you are invited by the  
king. Make yourself at home. Just come to the kitchen when you wake  
up. We'll cook something up for you."  
  
"Thank you," Robin said as Teona hurried off.  
  
"Good night, Raven." Robin was halfway through his door when Raven  
stopped him.  
  
"Robin..." He turned around. "Thank you. I mean for coming with me and  
going through all this with me. You don't know how much it means—"  
  
He cut her off. "Raven, I would come with you if we were about to be  
hurled into the depths of hell." She smiled at him and went into her  
room.  
  
Robin entered his and sat down on the downy-soft, purple bed. He  
rubbed his temple.  
  
He closed his eyes after changing into the pajamas Teona had left him.  
  
'What a welcoming committee...' he thought as he drifted off into  
another dimension.  
  
  
  
Well? What did you think? Do I need to change anything?  
Did I make Azarath good enough? Tell me... by clicking that button. NOW!  
JKJK! titan009 


	9. Arrival at Azarath: The Mission

The Raven's Nest  
  
Hey all my peeps in da hood! Lol. Just kidding. I'm not that good at being ghetto as you can probably tell. It's late at night and I felt like writing this chapter. So I did. And here it is. Thanks for reviewing guys! Peace...  
  
Chapter-Nine  
  
Arrival at Azarath: The Mission  
It was after eleven when Robin awoke the next morning. The bed that he lay on was extremely comfortable and he didn't want to get up. He dozed for about half an hour under the lush, vivid violet comforter. Finally, he decided to start his day and wrenched himself from the enormous bed with a grunt.  
  
'What a dream,' he thought. 'I guess being in a different dimension will do that to you...' He slouched over to the bathroom door and pulled it open. His eyes widened.  
  
'This isn't the bathroom,' he evaluated as he glanced around what appeared to be a closet. 'Well, then where the heck is it?'  
  
'Ah, oh well. I'll just get dressed. I don't need t a shower. Probably couldn't figure out how to work it anyway...' He pulled on his costume and walked into the hallway. Teona wrenched the door next to his open and came scurrying out of it.  
  
'Raven's room,' he remembered. The servant stopped in her tracks when she saw Robin.  
  
"How is she?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Not well. She's been having fits all night. Her stomach's not coping well either..." she said looking over her shoulder at the open door of Raven's bathroom. Robin followed suit. There were retching noises coming from inside.  
  
"May I go see her?" he queried.  
  
She shifted the towels she was carrying. "Yes."  
  
"Thank you," he offered and squeezed past her in the doorway. He waited for her by sitting on her bed. It was a few minutes before she re-entered the bedroom.  
  
Her eyes widened at the sight of him. She let out a cry of surprise. She wasn't wearing her cape or hood, her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked terrible. And she knew it.  
  
"Robin. What are you doing in here?" she asked.  
  
"I came to see you. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Terrible. The antidote is making me wish I was dead. It's burning my veins."  
  
"Ouch..." he said. He furrowed his eyebrows. 'She looks good without that cape....Wait! What am I thinking?' He shook his head.  
  
Raven sighed. Robin looked her over. Her legs looked paler than ever. Her waist was becoming increasingly thinner, and her arms, once normal looking, were also losing they're roundness. Her face was obviously taking the most toll. Robin didn't think that Raven wore make-up, but now it was apparent that she does, because faint traces of mascara and eyeliner were scattered across her face. Her purple tint was gone and her face was becoming whiter and whiter by the day. Her red jewel was even losing its glow. She looked plain exhausted. She picked up her lets and folded her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees. She sighed again.  
  
"Raven," Robin started, "I know you've been...out of it lately. Because of the plague and all. But, you still don't seem like your normal self. Without your illness being involved."  
  
"I'm just tired..." she said simply, but she wasn't finished. "I'm tired of what my life is like. Having to hide my emotions. All the created stress from that." She gestured with her hand that was halfway around her legs. "It's like I can't escape the pain. I've had the illness for, what, a few weeks now. And then, when I do get the antidote, it just gets worse. My mind knows that it will end soon, but I can't convince my body to take the same perspective..." It sounded like a lump was in her throat, "I just want it to go away. I thought I would be happy about seeing Eelham again—"  
  
"Eelham?"  
  
"That's his name. The king. Nobody speaks it though. Only the people who were close to him."  
  
"Oh," said Robin, a little more understanding now. "It didn't make you happy to see him?" he asked. Half of him was happy that she didn't have any feelings about the king. The other half was slapping him for wishing unhappiness for Raven.  
  
"No, I just felt worse. He was cold to me. Like I was the one who did something wrong. Like I left willingly."  
  
Robin scooted over and wrapped his arms around her. She sniffed and closed her eyes, wishing away her pain and problems. Tears welled up in her eyes and ran silently down her ash colored cheeks. He held her tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry, Raven. For all the pain you've suffered, because you came to us," he sighed. "And I know some of it is because you had to come back here, but most of it's living with the Titans in the first place..."  
  
Raven didn't answer. She continued to silently cry. She liked how Robin felt against her. Like a big shield that would protect her. A giant wall that could not be destroyed. She felt safe in his embrace. And she knew that her pain did come from living with the Titans and sharing their home. But, she had made true friends on Earth. On Azarath, she could never make friends because of the King's orders. High-Guardians were not allowed to associate with anyone besides the lower guardians and the king. Even then the conversation was very minimal.  
  
'I will go back,' she thought. 'Earth is my home now. Nothing can change that...'  
  
"I understand," Robin said, "if you want to stay here at Azarath now that the plague has gone."  
  
"No," she said, "Earth is truly where I belong. I can't make friends here. Besides, I cannot be the High-Guardian anymore. That job has been taken by Harper." She spoke the name with disgust.  
  
"Why don't you like him?" Robin asked.  
  
"Because, one, he stole my job. Two, he doesn't know what he's in for. I can tell by looking at him that he has never actually served the king. And three, he took my sword."  
  
Robin looked down at her. "That's yours?"  
  
"Yes, but the King forbid me to take it to Earth."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He never told me. His mind works in very strange ways."  
  
"He's only as old as us though. How can he make good decisions? I mean he must be as old as Beast Boy at the most and look at him. Prancing around, pulling pranks on everyone."  
  
"He seemed pretty mature when we left..."  
  
"Yeah, but that was serious."  
  
"Oh, and covering Starfire's head with motor oil isn't serious?" She looked at him.  
  
"You have to admit, it was kind of funny," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, if you're a Klorbag..."  
  
"Who knows what Starfire's words mean....They're a mystery..."  
  
"True....True..." she consented, "Just like her."  
  
"I don't think so; I think she wears her emotions on her sleeves. You always know when she's mad or happy, that sort of thing."  
  
"That's why she's a mystery. I can never really tell what she's thinking. She hides her feelings with her happiness or distress. People who never show their emotions are the easiest to read."  
  
"Well said," Robin began, but was cut off by a sharp knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," he said and got up. He opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
It was Harper.  
  
"Is Raven in there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The king would like to see both of you. Right away."  
  
"No problem," Robin answered.  
  
"It's about our assignment," Harper explained. He was trying to be nice, but Robin found it very difficult to spare any sympathy for him right now.  
  
"I'll tell her." He closed the door.  
  
"That was Harper, right?"  
  
Robin nodded. Raven sighed through her nose.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's not right for the job."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, that he doesn't have the right mind for it. He has no idea what it takes. I can tell he's never actually served the king before."  
  
"What does it take?"  
  
She sighed. "Selflessness. Integrity. Control. None of which he has. I fear for Eelham's safety because of it."  
  
"Then maybe you should talk to him."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Anyway, the king wants us. Sent Harper for it. Wants to discuss some kind of mission."  
  
"Fine." She got up, grabbed her cloak, fastened it on and opened the door.  
  
"You coming?" she asked.  
  
"Oh--yeah," he stammered and exited the door behind her.  
  
"Here's where most of the sightings have occurred."  
  
Eelham, Harper, Raven, Robin and another strange looking man were standing in a dark room. The table they were looking at was floating in mid-air and seemed to be glowing with an odd, green, light that Robin had never seen before. Raven was right, they were much more technologically advanced then Earth. Raven must have felt like computers were toddlers toys compared to these machines of wonder. Robin was fascinated.  
  
"Don't touch that," Eelham said.  
  
"Oh...sorry." He withdrew his hand.  
  
"Like I was saying, you'll be searching around this area. I'll need constant check-ins. They are very dangerous and are not to be fooled or tricked. And they most certainly are not friendly. Harper, make sure you have you're quiver and arrows. They move fast and are hard to exterminate."  
  
"Who exactly are "they"," asked Robin.  
  
"The Shiiyacks. An ancient race that we've been at war with for centuries." He sighed. "Be careful and have a guard out every night. This is what you're looking for." He conjured an image of a Shiiyack on the screen. It had an cylinder-like head and a jaw that protruded from, what Robin guessed, was the front. Its beady eyes glowed yellow and they had a thin tissue over them that dimmed and grayed their color. It's skeletal like body had a long tail that hung from the back. It had a spear-like arrow at the end. The feet and, if you could call them, hands were thin and spidery. Overall, it was disgusting. (A/N: If you're confused, either use you're imagination, or go to Google images and type in Alien (1979). It's from that movie. The one with Sigourney Weaver. That's where I got the idea from. No kudos.)  
  
Robin was fascinated.  
  
"They are not to be trifled with. As repulsing as they look, it has a reason. They bleed molecular acid (A/N: From the movie) and can run at speeds many times our own (A/N: Not mine either). Hence the light body structure." He circled his finger around its skeletal torso. "Also, be careful. If you get to close the mouth will open up--" he projected another image. The Shiiyack had its mouth open and there was another one inside. It was white and small and almost appeared to be a bone. Except for the mouth on the end of it. "--and they will stab through your skull with that." He pointed to the mouth. (A/N: NOT MINE!....either)  
  
"So how do you kill it? If it bleeds molecular acid, it's kind of hard to kill right? That stuff can burn right through you."  
  
"You attack from a safe distance."  
  
"While they run at speeds unimaginable?"  
  
"While they run at speeds unimaginable."  
  
"Great." He rolled his covered eyes, but the tone was still apparent. Raven noticed it.  
  
"It's not as hard as you think. Remember when we used to train with Flash?" asked Raven.  
  
"Yeah," said Robin slowly.  
  
"It'll be like that." He remembered when he had beaten Flash at every training course, so it wasn't that hard. But, did Flash bleed acid? No.  
  
"How many are there?" asked Harper.  
  
"We've made an estimate based on the sightings that have been seen. Almost fifty." It wasn't that bad.  
  
"So, why are we attacking them?" asked Robin.  
  
"They have stolen the Haashla Kara. It is our most valuable antidote and can be used against us in battle if the compounds are decoded. It also works as a biological weapon."  
  
"So them having it is bad," explained Harper.  
  
"I know what it is!" Robin shot back. Raven grinned as she examined a map more intensely.  
  
"You guy's have a lot of mountains." The trio were hiking up a mountain that had barely started to get steep, and Robin was already out of breath.  
  
"You know...I could carry you..." Raven said. Harper stalked along by himself ahead of them. "With my powers."  
  
"I'm fine! What are you talking about? I'm not tired..." he sputtered as he quickened his pace a little.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Titan009- You begged for it. You PLEADED! And hear it is! TA DAAA!! And please review! 


	10. Shiiyacks and Swordfights

The Raven's Nest

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I didn't expect to get so many. So here's your chapter since you reviewed like good little boys and girls. ;) Oh, and the last two chapters were a two part set. Okay? Because, I had been DYING to make a two parted chapter. Okay? Of course it's okay! Oh...and the King with Raven?!! UhhhhhiiiiI dunno. If she ever forgives him for sending him away, then maybe. It is a good possibility. In the end, I think she'll realize it's—oh what the heck am I telling YOU for!? Just read.

Chapter-Ten

Shiiyacks and Swordfights

Robin hadn't really expected to be challenged by Harper. But, the two of them were increasingly opposing each other. The nights spent setting up camp or being on the lookout for Shiiyacks, were almost unbearably silent between the two. Raven was getting annoyed with them, but she was not one to voice her opinion in front of the High Guardian. She bit her tongue.

"Hi," she said, addressing Harper one night as Robin was on the lookout for Shiiyacks. But, he was not watching the terrain. He was watching Raven.

"What province are you from?"

"Corzu." Harper looked at her.

"Ah, the Warrior Province."

"You?" he pried.

"Xamano," she sighed.

"The Wisdom Province?"

"I know...."

Robin watched them from afar as they conversed about their pasts.

"You know, that sword used to be mine."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Were you any good?"

Her eyes flashed.

"Better than you I bet."

"Oh really," he said, dripping with sarcasm. He was getting irritated.

"Really..."

"Then perhaps you would like to test your skills against mine now?"

"Perhaps I would."

"I will not be spoken to in riddles!" he roared as he stood up, outraged. Robin ran down.

"Is it because you cannot figure them out?" she retorted also standing.

He glared and picked up his travel bag, withdrawing another sword. He threw it at Raven and she caught it quickly. Then he unsheathed his and she followed. The sword he had given her was nearly the same as his, except, instead of red, there was a bright blue streak down the middle crevice. It was glowing.

"I challenge you for the sword you hold in your hands!" Raven demanded.

"Accepted," he agreed. Robin got down to the bottom of the hill. He stopped.

"Raven!"

"Stay out of this!" Harper snarled.

"You are too weak! You're still recovering from the antidote!"

"I can handle myself Robin," she said calmly. Harper lunged at her and swiftly aimed for her ribs. She easily stopped his blow and whipped her blade around towards his neck. He defended the move, stumbling from the force of her swing, and aimed for her other side. She twirled and began the most complex series of defensive and offensive attacks she knew. Robin watched them in awe.

'I never knew she was that good at sword fighting....'

They danced by the firelight, sparks flying from the blades as they made contact. Harper was frustrated. No matter how hard he tried, she seemed to block every one of his attacks with ease. She was actually smiling when he tried to cut through her shoulder and she brought her blade up to stop his.

"Surprised?" she cooed.

He snarled and twisted around, moving faster. But she still, nearly lackadaisically, stopped each of his blows. She gracefully danced to the side, and jabbed at him. It missed his ribs by a hair's breadth. She smiled. He was furious. She wasn't even trying and was smoking him! Robin grinned triumphantly. It seemed to last forever. Raven's muscles burned with the effort it took, but she continued, their cloaks twisting painfully as they tried to follow their body's movements.

Finally, Harper tried to take her by the knees, but she flicked her wrist and twisted her blade around his so it was wrenched from his hand. Her sword fell from his hands and landed with a thud on the ground. He dropped to his knees, panting. She lifted the end of her blade to his chin.

"It is decided?"

"Yes." She smiled, handed him the blue sword and took her red one. She played with it affectionately. She had forgotten how it felt, it molded her hand perfectly and she sliced through the air with it. Her eyes moved up and she looked at Robin. He was staring at something behind Harper in utter horror. Raven was confused.

"Robin?"

He stuttered. She looked to the spot where his eyes were fixated.

"Oh, god."

A Shiiyack was standing right behind the kneeling Harper. Ooze and slime dripped from its mouth as it hissed.

"Harper..."

"What?"

"Don't...move." Her eyes glowed white and she leapt over him. With a sharp, metal tornado and blade of fury, she cleanly sliced the creatures head off. Acid sprayed everywhere and got on her ribs and calves. It burned. She screamed and fell to the ground.

"Raven!"

"Don't!" yelled Harper, "There could be more." He unsheathed his sword again and handed one to Robin. Sure enough, hissing sounds filled the air around them.

"How many?" asked Robin, resisting the urge to run to Raven, who was now bending over on the ground in pain.

"About ten," he whispered. One of them appeared across the fire.

"How do you defend yourself?" asked the befuddled Robin.

"You don't defend, you fight. They attacked us with no reason and have taken what is rightfully ours. They will pay...with their lives." He ran towards the Shiiyack that was bearing his teeth. Robin thought it was smiling. In a grotesque way....

He heard a hiss behind him, and then the smell of putrid, steaming breath on his neck. He turned, raised his sword, and prepared to fight. The Shiiyack was right in front of him, that mouth opened in that crooked, twisted smile again. He snarled and plowed the blade into the torso of the monster. It shrieked and fell. Robin sliced through it again, just to make sure it was dead. He turned on the next Shiiyack and cut through its waist. It fell to the ground in an acidy mess. The next one came at him, enraged that he had slaughtered two of its kin. It moved so fast! Robin stabbed it in the heart as it reached him, not having time to move out of the way and counterattack. But, the massive thing was too big for him to handle the weight, and it fell on top of the Boy Wonder. As he hit the ground, his head cracked against something very hard. He felt something splash on his face, chest and torso. It burned, steamed and then all he could feel and see was darkness.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::---------------------------Light. Finally, light. It was a warm light, not like a bulb, but more like a sun....or a fire. The luminescence of the fire kept fading, in and out. Just like him. His consciousness was faltering, weaving in and out of the present. And time didn't seem to be mattering. He just...existed. Finally, something happened that could possibly be distinguished out of the blur of life. Something cool was pressed against his face. It dripped down his forehead and stopped on the tip of his nose. It tickled. He scrunched his nose up to get it off. He felt a soft hand against his forehead, it moved down towards his jaw line. It felt so good. It pulled away, but he followed, lifting his head. Pain jolted through his body, freezing him in his tracks.

"Don't move..." a voice said.

He didn't.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::---------------------------"Robin, come on. Wake up...."

Raven was kneeling next to Robin, who was lying down with his head propped up on a log. She had taken a blanket and cushioned his head against the hard wood. The wounds ran deep in his chest, the cloth had combined with his skin in some places. She had to remove his upper clothing; otherwise he would have received infection. Harper lay next to him, wounds already healed. He was sleeping. And so was Robin.

"Raven..." he murmured in his sleep.

"I'm here." She touched his face, trying to assure him. She gently framed his jaw and pulled her hand back. He turned his head, slightly lifting it, to follow her motion. He jerked. She knew he was in pain.

"Don't move..."

His movement ceased.

'Okay,' she thought, 'this is a start. At least he can hear me...'

The wounds on his face were extensive to some degree. The acid around the heart, where he had stabbed the Shiiyack, was diluted and was not as damaging. That was the kind that had landed on his face. But, acid from the torso had bleed out, and covered his chest, leaving a bloody mess.

"Robin," she cupped his face, "You have to wake up..."

He hummed.

"Robin," she said more firmly, "Wake...up."

His eyes fluttered again. (A/N: Okay, I know there's going to be questions about this. I can't decide if she should have taken the mask on...or off. So, I will not give a reference to it. Please tell me if you think one way or the other.)

She mopped his wounds with a cool towel. His eyes opened.

"Raven..." he stared at her.

"Shhhh..." she comforted.

She bandaged another wound on his face. When she was done, he took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Thank you..."

She didn't let go.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::------------------------Titan009- If you think this is short....sorry. But, I had this in mind since the very beginning! So, I had to get it out. Please review. I think, since I got Microsoft Word installed, I'll be updating this one more frequently. :D


	11. Tattered

The Raven's Nest

Can anyone tell me what that "C2" thing is on my authors screen? I think it might be useful...but I don't know. Please, someone tell me in a review! Oh, and they will kiss. And it'll be in this chapter or the next....Also, it may not be when you think, because they get awful close a few times. ;D And I will use your idea Lady Raven. It was great! Also, in the episode "Haunted" does anyone else see any significance to the part when Raven asks to see through Robin's eyes and right before that, there's a circus? Maybe where his parents died. And the whole "cave" thing. Batman, perhaps? I saw someone giving Robin something. Maybe his Robin suit? Does Raven know about Robin's past now? This is irrelevant to this story, but I had to ask. Please tell me your opinion.

kissa- Thank you. No I really mean it. Thanks. I needed motivation and reviews give me it. reviewsmotivationupdates!

Lady Raven- You are so cool. Thanks!

AmyLeeCrazy- YES THEY WILL KISS! ahem And I can't wait to write it.

Drama teen- Thanks for the review. I know, I think the mask should be on, but if you check the reviews, then you'll see Lady Raven's review that had the suggestion I'm going to use. Peace!

gislick- Thanks for the review! Oh yeah. Harper's going down.

Anonymous- Thank you. I gathered.

Moonsinger- No need for such language. Tsk tsk.... Quite frankly, my dear, I could not update for another month and that kind of review wouldn't phase me. I know you're only trying to encourage me and this is not meant to be mean or harsh or embarrassing in anyway, I am simply replying to your review and that was all you said. Maybe if you had written a little more, then I would reply to that and thank you for your a) constructive criticism or b) your praise for my story. I do hope that you write more next time since you use "#" to describe your attachment to this fan fiction. And I am kind of regretful for the lack of updates from myself. The fact is that I'm banned/forbidden from the internet until "further notice". Anyway, my parents go nuts if they find out that I went to to update. Not even to read! I have not read or reviewed one single story since they up and decided to make my life miserable and check the history of my computer whenever I'm alone in the house and they come home. Jeez.... So, I had to _ask_ to post this. **_Ask _**I say!

Chapter-Eleven

Tattered (dedicated to Lady Raven) (I've decided to start dedicating my chapters since a lot of people review for this story. Almost to 100 reviews!! WOOT!

Pain. That's all he could feel. Pain. It surrounded him, it captured him, and it overthrew every other emotion that tried to sneak its way to the top. He could not escape. The night was sleepless. At around 2:50, he woke up out of a daze with a start. Raven heard the rustle and hurried over to feel his forehead.

"Fever.... Damn." She grabbed another cold washcloth and dabbed his cheeks and face as his breaths came in rasps.

"What..." he breathed in, "now?"

"I don't know Robin....I really don't know. And that scares me even more than the Shiiyacks." She stayed with him all night, gently patting his forehead with the towel and studying his face.

"Are you glad to be home?"

She snapped awake. The right side of her face red, because she was laying on it. There was also a pink oval on her forearm left from her cheek. She blinked and then realized it was Robin who was talking. She turned to look at the stars with him. Off to the east, the sky was a soft and delicate pink. The dawn had begun, but the sky was yet to see the face of the sun.

"Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"I said are you glad to be home?"

There was a pause. "Yes..."

"Any reasons?"

"I'm glad that I have my sword back..."

He chuckled.

"I'm happy to be in a place where I'm not the stranger."

She looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"I guess that's true too," he said also looking at her.

'Wow....She's beautiful.'

'He's really good looking with his shirt off.' She wanted to rip his mask off his face. The desire to see his eyes was overwhelming. What would they be? Blue? Green? Red? Would they be hazel with slivers of gold? Or blue with flecks of silver? (A/N: That's for you Starry1233! (Naomi had blue eyes with flecks of silver....sniffs) R.I.P. NAOMI! 3)

She noticed his mask was ripped in several places. Actually, it was quite dilapidated to say the least.

"Your mask is all...."

"All what?" he asked, grinning.

"Torn," she finished. He put his hand up to his eye covering and felt it. His fingers moved around the torn edges and the holes burnt from the acid. Luckily, the covering had stayed intact and he still had both of his eyes covered and whole.

He flinched.

"What is it?" Raven asked, sitting up.

"My stomach."

"What about it?"

"I'm hungry."

She looked at the stars and her eyebrows crept to her hairline.

"Well, no wonder. You haven't eaten in nearly 16 hours." She got up and walked over towards the fire. The cinders were still glowing hot as Robin fell into a dreamless sleep.

An hour later, his eyes cracked open lazily and Raven was sitting beside him. The sun was in the sky, but far to the east. Mist blanketed the hills around them and made the weather chilly. By noon it would evaporate and the sun would hover over them as Robin healed on.

"Here, try this."

She took a spoonful of a mixture of dry herbs in powder form and stuck it in front of his face. He stared at it.

"What is it?"

"It's food and will help you heal faster. Eat it," she said, jabbing the spoon at his mouth to emphasize her point.

His eyebrows furrowed and opened his mouth. She gently fed it to him. He was surprised to find out it wasn't bad. It tasted quite like tea, but with a certain tanginess to it that only Raven could pull of as a herbalist.

"What's in it?" he asked, eyeing the rest in the bowl. She saw what he was looking at and set it down.

"It's a form of healing potion that's found in the Haashla Kara. You know, what we're looking for." She went to give Harper some and Robin pondered on the thought of just how powerful this antidote was....

When he woke up again, he was raving for food. He searched around for Raven and found her sitting next to Harper, dabbing his face. He appeared to be mumbling in his sleep. She soothed him gently.

'Some sort of prayer,' thought Robin, "He must have got thrashed pretty hard by those Shiiyacks...worse than me.'

Raven looked up. Obviously, sensing that he was awake. She saw his questioning and worried expression.

"Fever," she said and continued to dab his forehead.

"Worse than yours was."

"I didn't think you liked him," he questioned.

She scowled. "I would save his life if it came to it. I would save anyone's life...." Her voice trailed off. Then she snapped back to reality.

"And you know that," she concluded. She came over and gave him some more herbs.

Robin swallowed, thought about what she said and fell back asleep. He dreamed of Earth and his friends back in a different dimension.

He woke up and, for some strange reason, was feeling miraculously better. He immediately felt the effect.

"Whoa," he breathed quietly.

"It's the herbs." He snapped his head to the left and saw Raven sitting next to him.

"They're amazing," he said, actually sitting up; the first time he had done that in nearly three days.

"You'd be surprised."

"I am," he grinned. She returned the smile. Robin treasured it, because it was so rare.

"Try standing," she urged eagerly, actually showing emotion. He got to his feet and wobbled. She quickly got up and supported him. She helped him hobble over to a tree. He leaned against it to maintain his balance.

"You'll be weak," she explained.

"No kidding."

"It's the after-effect of the poison wearing off. It's actually a good sign, believe it or not."

"I'm dizzy, too."

"Another symptom. Your sight is fading?" she asked.

"How'd you know?"

"It will come back in time. Don't worry."

"How long?" he asked.

"Two...maybe three hours. I'll help you get around until then. After that you should be back to normal."

"Define normal," he asked, nearly blacking out.

"Before you came to this planet."

**Titan009- Please review! Sorry about the updating time. And I completely understand if you don't want to review because I took so long. If you want an explanation, tell me and I will give you the whole thing. Adios muchachos!! MUAH!**


	12. Talking

The Raven's Nest

I've decided I'm going to give you guy's three, not mini but not short, chapters since you've waited so patiently!! The fact is that my teacher gave us extra time to work on it since some PEOPLE were procrastinating, so it was due yesterday and I got to writing today! WEE! So full of inspiration! However since it is kind of late, I may only post two. Soooo…..yeah!

Review replies:

kissa: Thank you. I do what I can…

Black Shield: Actually, she can heal herself; as seen in The Beast Within. Oh, yeah. And thanks for the review! Jk Jk. I'm a little moody today. I really am grateful!

Lovin' the Story Dude(ette)- I'm a girl. Thanks. Just kidding. To be honest, I haven't really even thought about this chapter since I updated my last one. I've just been to busy! Oh yeah…(nods head) Raven and Robin are the only couple worth writing about because they are so much alike.

Raven Krystal- Thank you! You are so sweet! I totally LOVE that idea! It's awesome…I'm going to use it!

Rini Suichi- Wow…your review was so nice! I've been getting meaner and meaner reviews lately because I haven't updated in a while, but this story just gets more complicated!

Chapter-Twelve-Talking(Wow…. That's a lot. I think I'll bake a cake when I get to twenty!)

* * *

"Can I have some more of that?" 

"Sure." Raven reached for the herb bowl and gave it to Robin. He accepted it eagerly and devoured two whole, rather large spoonfuls of the tasty medicine.

"Thanks…" he said and handed it back, still chewing. He went back to whittling a tree branch with his utility belt's knife.

"He's almost healed…"

"Hmm?"

"Harper. He's nearly done. The herbs don't seem to effect him like they do you. Which is odd, considering you're foreign to them and they've never been in you're system. But it doesn't matter, he'll wake soon. Then we can continue with our journey."

"What plant is it made of?"

"The herbs?"

"Yes."

"Well, there is some Tundragiun Root," she ticked them off her fingers, "Giovannian Leaf, Jordaian Essence and Orantaay Stem. When you mix them together a certain way and then add some water from the Waterfall of Azure in Tamaran, then you get that," she explained.

"Tamaran? Isn't that—"

"Starfire's home planet, yes," she cut off. "They are located very near our planet in the dimensional boundaries, so we trade with them often. Although the usual waterfall of goods that are transported over has been reduced to a trickle, some things are required. Like the substances from the Waterfall of Azure. Others aren't, but were a pity to lose…"

"Maybe we can visit her home planet again," Robin said eagerly.

"Why? There's nothing particularly attractive about it. And the culture is so distinguished that you cannot fit in. I never liked going there…"

"But, Starfire acts like a bunch of butterflies and songbirds fill her head. Where could she have gotten that kind of personality?" pondered Robin out loud.

"I have no idea….All I know is that she is the most hyper person I've ever come across."

"Amen," agreed the Boy Wonder. They continued to sit under a tree and discuss the current and past events on Earth.

* * *

"Duuuuhhh….where am I?" 

"Harper!"

"Oh great."

"Robin!"

"Sorry…"

Raven rushed over from under the tree to where Harper was lying down.

"Take some…" she said and shoved a spoonful of the herbs down his mouth. Harper's eyes were crossed and his mouth hung open lazily. He was so out of it, that he almost couldn't chew it on his own. Raven had to guide his mouth as it opened and shut.

He swallowed.

"That's better, see?" she said and washed it down with some Tamaranian Water.

Robin noticed that Harper looked a lot less intimidating and threatening when he was being treated like a baby, and for a good reason. He nearly laughed and had to stifle a giggle. He attempt to hide it from Raven was futile. She threw him a scathing look.

"This is how you were for quite a while, mister. So I suggest that you stop laughing."

He shut up and was suddenly embarrassed to hear that he acted like that in front of her. No matter how much his conscious fought him, he couldn't stop thinking about Raven. When ever he saw her, he got this funny feeling, like stomach like frogs were having a party in his stomach. And whenever she brushed by him or he felt velvet of her cloak or the calmness of the air when she used her powers, he felt a bolt of electricity run through him. Afterward, his face burned with self-scorning. He was supposed to love _Starfire_. What would the red-haired beauty say if she knew that when he looked at the Celtic girl he couldn't rip his eyes away from her face? What would happen when she found out that on this trip, he had forgotten about the Tamaranian completely and devoted his whole time studying how Raven walked or brushed her hair or stirred the potion that basically brought him back from the dead? Would she leave? Cry? Possibly even start abusing herself because of what he was feeling? Everyone expected him to love Starfire. Everyone expected them to be together because, well…they were just supposed to be! Everyone who had ever read _any_ Fairy-Tale knew that Prince Charming would always be with the beautiful Princess from a far away land. Cinderella didn't walk around, chanting magic words and cloaking her pretty face. But, Raven was beautiful. In her own, ever changing way. And Robin couldn't help it if he fell for the Goth, because she was so easy to fall into.

* * *

Titan009- Okay! Good place to end this chapter. But as you read this, I am opening another Word Document to write the next chapter…WHICH THEY WILL KISS IN! Tell me in a review what you think! Naw, you don't HAVE to review because I know I've been unfaithful in updating, but it is a problem I am trying to solve! 


	13. Trapped

The Raven's Nest

Luuuuuuucky thirteen! Or not, because something bad is going to happen to someone in this chapter. Really bad. Fatal. Do I have you're attention?

Dear moonsinger,

I am tired of your reviews. Bottom line. I am just…plain…TIRED. Okay, I can take constructive criticism, but some of you're stuff doesn't even pertain to the story. I've never told a reviewer this before, and quite frankly I don't like it. I really don't have any respect for anonymous reviewers either, because they don't have an account and don't write on People who review anonymous and flame are not people that I get along with. Therefore, they don't have any stories to critique and have absolutely no right to say stuff like that. The messages that you send are annoying and completely pointless. Please stop sending them because I don't care about you're stupid "game boys" and you're high scores on them. I don't care about you're brother's opinion either. Some people will think this story is STUPID whether I like it or not and I have to take this fact with gritted teeth and clenched hands. You have no idea WHY it takes me so long to update, so don't go telling me to update NOW NOW NOW! Thank you and have a nice day.

Sincerely,

Softballtitan009

P.S.- I was going to have them argue anyways…

destroyer- Uhhh…no.

Everyone else- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You all have GREAT ideas!

Chapter-Thirteen

Trapped

"Haaarpeeerrr….."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrppeeeerrrrrrr….."

"Harper! Wake up!"

"Wha—What?"

"Get up. It's almost seven. We're leaving in an hour to continue. Start packing."

"Sure," he grunted as he sat up and shook his head. As his eyes came to focus, he saw that the fire had already been put out, the supplies been packed, and Raven and Robin were still cleaning up the nearly tidy camp area.

"What a night…" he said.

They both ignored him.

"So…Uhhh… What time did you guy's get up?"

"Four," said Raven plainly, refusing to give him anymore information.

The two birds weren't talking to him for one plain reason. They blamed him for the Shiiyack attack that delayed them for nearly six days. Raven particularly didn't want to speak with him, but he was assigned as part of the mission, so it was necessary.

"We've gotten a lead towards the West Plains. We can make it there before noon if we leave soon."

"That sounds acceptable…" said Harper, getting to his feet with a grunt. He swayed and caught himself against a tree. He looked at the others. They didn't show any sign of caring. He felt lighter, like a weight had been taken from him; the sword. Raven had won it back rightfully and it belonged to her. He picked up the blue one that she used to duel him and strapped it to his waist. He felt much better and protected. After that, he strung all his things together and hoisted it on his shoulder. Raven and Robin waited at the top of the hill.

"What is taking him so long?" cried Robin impatiently.

"Be patient, Robin."

"_How_ can I be patient when he's delaying our progress? It's like he's working against us!"

"That's enough," said Raven. "Control yourself."

He sighed heavily and sat down on a rock. They waited in silence. Five minutes later, Harper came strolling up the hill, hood up and sword sheathed.

"Took you long enough," said Robin.

"Sorry," apologized the High Guardian.

"What kept you?" asked Raven pleasantly as they started West.

"I got extremely dizzy and had to sit down. I'm still not feeling well."

"I'm sure that some fresh air will help. I still have some herbs left. You can take some when we stop for a break."

"Thank you." He coughed, but Robin knew it was fake.

"Well, here we are. The West Plains, just South of Foristelle," addressed Raven.

"Finally," said Harper. Robin glared at him as Raven checked the maps. He coughed and looked away.

"According to these…if we head down this hill then we should be in the middle of the valley in half an hour. But, that might not be entirely accurate—"

"Over there! Look!"

Robin was pointing to a cave by the mountains that surrounded the valley. A thin and fragile, but distinguished against the light sky, line of smoke was gliding upward.

"Smoke!"

"It's them," growled Harper with hatred gleaming in his eye.

"You'll have you're revenge. Let's go," ordered Raven as they headed towards the bottom of the plains.

Harper started walking ahead, as though he was anxious to get there, but also hesitant to talk to Raven and Robin. They walked side-by-side behind him.

"So, if we find them, will we have to battle them again?"

"Maybe," answered Raven, "I'm not entirely sure, but the odds are that we will. I, personally, would rather not. But, if we have no choice, then we must."

Robin sighed and they continued in silence. About twenty minutes later, Raven broke the peace.

"You know," she said in a hushed whisper, "I've been hesitant about reading his mind until now. But, I'm afraid that he has ulterior motives."

"Nah," disagreed Robin, "I'm sure he's fine. I think he's just a little uptight that you managed to save us while he was knocked to the ground. You know…"

"Not my fault."

"I wasn't saying it was."

"I know…"

As they walked, they noticed the mountains seemed to be getting taller and larger. Apparently, they were almost there.

"We must nearly be there yet—" The words were hardly out of Harper's mouth when they entered a clearing of trees that lined the walls of the mountains. A cave was exposed in the clearing. Clearly, someone had been there.

"It's still green," observed Harper, looking at a stick and talking very professionally, "They left three hours ago." His hood was up, but you could tell his face was serious. His black cape fell around him, contrasting with the bright green grass.

"It's still green," mimicked Robin under his breath, "They left three hours ago." Raven chuckled.

"Looks like they went into that cave…" she said, pointing.

There were tracks leading into the cavern, but none leading out.

"Well," said Robin, "Ladies first…"

Raven hesitated slightly, but lit a torch and went inside, cape flowing behind.

"I'm going to stay out here and look for more clues!" yelled Harper behind them.

"Fine," hollered Robin, "Just catch up with us in a few minutes." His voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Raven was examining the walls. "There seems to be some sort of inscription on them…I think I might be able to read it."

She jabbed the flaming torch at Robin. "Hold this."

"Sure," he said, even though he had no choice.

"Back up…" she said. He followed orders.

"_For those who take the road less traveled, will come across a forked road. One shall be the path of righteousness, the other iniquity,_" she read, "_Their lives will depend on which they choose and forever be changed by the path they travel and the turning tides of war and corruption. They must decide between good and evil and bow before their chosen master with an iron fist and cold heart._"

"Well, that's touching…"

"Hush," she said, "There's more. _Their soul shall be devoted to the honorable, their heart shall seek no love, and their body will never rest until the deeds they were assigned are finished and deceased. A word of instruction to all that read this, avoid entangling feuds and alliances, know your enemy, trust no one. They will be your downfall."_

"Okay…" Robin said.

"_'Avoid entangling alliances'_," she repeated, obviously thinking. "Robin, do you know what this is?!!"

"No, should I?"

"These are the lost Columns of Knowledge. The Azranian's have been searching for centuries for these. I can't believe I've found them!"

"Well, folks! I think that's all for today, so if we could continue down the chamber…"

"Look at them all!" she backed up in awe and stared at the columns of ancient inscriptions that towered over them.

"Raven," coaxed Robin, "The Shiiyacks may be in here. You can read them on the way out."

"Yeah…yeah I guess you're right…" she said distractedly as he led her down the cave. They traveled for at least a quarter of an hour, Raven stopping to read small excerpts from the Columns of Knowledge, when a soft and distant rumbling started up.

"Raven…" Robin said, "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's probably just a rockslide or something. No big deal."

"But, what about Harper? Shouldn't he have caught up to us by now?"

"You're right," she said, turning around. "But, we're so far ahead—"

The rumbling interrupted her. It was growing, like a monster. Coming towards them. Louder, louder….louder still. Soon the whole cave was shaking.

"That's a pretty big rockslide…" he said, grinning. But the smile slid from his face. Dirt started shaking itself from cracks in the ceiling, and small rocks dropped to the ground all around them. He looked up in horror, an enormous boulder, larger than Cyborg, no, larger than Cyborg's _car_, was loosening itself from the top of the cave…right above Raven! He didn't take time to think.

"Raven, look out!!" he yelled and tackled her. They flew for ten feet and hit the ground rolling. He shielded her as the rumbling continued and several other boulders fell, blocking their way out.

"Are you okay?" he asked, checking to make sure she was alright.

"Fine," she coughed, "Thanks…" she gasped.

Robin looked behind him from lying down, their only exit out was blocked. And there was no way out.

Titan009- Okay, I worked EXTRA hard on this chapter….so PWEEZE review! Merci!


	14. Conversational Skills

The Raven's Nest

Okay, okay, okay…I know. I'm sorrrrrry I didn't have them kiss last chapter. But, the circumstances for the conclusion were just TOO GOOD! I had to end it there. And besides, now their trapped in a cave…together…alone. When you put a guy and a girl together for long enough, things _will_ happen! And they will get into an argument this chapter over petty things because of the circumstances and the situation.

Chapter-Fourteen

* * *

Conversational Skills…

* * *

"Well…"

"Yeah…"

"Jeez."

"I know."

Robin and Raven sat down together on a rock, both resting their heads on their palms, and both sighing in defeat.

"Now what do we do?" asked Raven.

"Give me some time on this one."

"Robin, we don't have much time. We need a plan in at least three hours. If not, we run out of oxygen. Then we start breathing Carbon Dioxide."

"After that, we suffocate."

"And our bodies go into shock."

"We need a plan."

They both sighed again.

"Okay, how about this? I create a massive shock wave, completely destroying the cave and the Columns of Knowledge. It will blow the mountain apart. Immediately following, I create a shield for the both of us and preserve enough oxygen for someone to find us."

"And completely destroying the mountain will help _how_ exactly?"

"Someone's bound to notice. The only downfalls though are that we may be crushed during the process, someone may not find us, or I could use up too much energy and die."

"Not an option. Neither of us will get hurt. Especially you."

She didn't respond.

"We could wait it out, see what happens."

"Oh yeah, and then after they find our skeletons, we can tell them all about the Columns of Knowledge and our adventures to find the cave."

"Nevermind."

"We have to get out somehow. We have no choice."

"What about Harper?" asked Robin.

"He's not coming," she said softly, hardly daring to speak.

"What?"

"He's…not…_coming_."

"What? Why not?"

"It was Harper, Robin! Harper led tricked us into trusting him, but not trusting him! Harper led us to the plains by giving us a trail! Harper made a deal with the Shiiyacks to get us killed! Don't you understand Robin?" she was desperate to get the point across, "He was double-crossing us all along! I should have read his mind. But, being the person I am, had to make sure he wasn't doing it the hard way. He obviously wants to keep my job!"

"You mean to tell me," Robin said in a deathly soft whisper, "That you suspected Harper of double-crossing us, and you didn't tell me?"

She looked ashamed.

"No," she said plainly and didn't utter a word otherwise.

"Well…why not?" he asked impatiently.

"Because you didn't need to know! What point was there me telling you that I suspected him? I only hinted it once! That was about an hour ago!"

"Raven! I'm your _friend_! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"What was there to gain?"

They were yelling face to face and were extremely close.

"Only the fact that we may not be in this predicament, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Well, that's not my fault! I chose to hide that information and that's what I did!"

"And I have to face the consequences of your decisions?!!" he retorted.

"You chose to come on this trip with me! What you're reasons were, I don't know! But the moment you left Earth, you were bonded to me! For once, I had to help you! I was in charge! You had no idea what it was like to come to a different world, where the cultures are strange and different and the people are full of greed! I had no choice to come to Earth. I was basically banished from my world from the one man who loved me!"

"Starfire adjusted pretty well! At least you could pretend to get along with people and not shun everyone who shows you a sliver of kindness!"

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to Starfire!" she raged, shaking with fury. A black aura started to surround her.

"Yeah, well you could take a leaf out of her book for once! At least she is kind to people who she doesn't know and doesn't judge strangers!"

She looked like she could have slapped him across the face, and that's exactly what she did.

He stood there frozen. She was looking at him with intense hatred and not an ounce of regret to spare.

"Do not blame me for the way I am. You will never understand the horrors of my past and what I have been through. I know that you're family died Robin. I know how they died and who killed them. But, at least you could say they were good people. My family was my father, who just happened to be half demon. I try to convince myself that he is dead, but every time I chant those words, well— that part of me came from him. And I can't help but forget that he is still out there, trying to recruit me to the Dark Side and be his right hand man. Formulating plans to destroy or control me." She looked down, and walked across to the other side of the cave. Robin walked up behind her.

"I deserved that," he said with regret filling his boyish, but still masculine, voice, "Every bit of it." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I know that our parents no longer have a place in our lives. And while you are reminded of your father every day, I think about mine when I go to bed and dream about my how they died. But that's something we have in common."

"When you said those things…it just reminded me of how much I hated him. He tried to kill me many times when I refused…" her voice trailed off and she looked down.

"I didn't mean to…you know…what I'm trying to say is…" he sighed, "I want apologize. For what I said."

"It's okay…"

"No, I really want to say I'm sorry," he said, then kissed her on the mouth. Her world fell away. She wasn't in the cave. She wasn't surrounded by rocks. She wasn't in Azarath. She wasn't even in the same universe. She was with Robin. He held her shoulders as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," she said, then kissed him again.

* * *

Titan009- Ahhhhh…the kiss. I had that planned out since the beginning and was going to devote a whole chapter to it! Forgive me for the length, but I slammed my ring-finger in a bus window today and I can't type "S"s and "W"s without hurting. There is a huge blood blister on the tip of my finger and it hurts so badly! AHH! Please review!


	15. Rescue Me

The Raven's Nest

Silverdrake- Your review inspired me to write for this story…..Thank you! And you are the first one who said anything about my book! THANK **_YOU_**! This might be a short chapter, but at least it's something!

* * *

Chapter-Fifteen

* * *

Rescue Me

* * *

Robin held her as the walls around them began to crumble.

"Don't be scared."

"I'm not afraid of death."

A large boulder crashed very close to them, but they did not waver. Something had triggered an earthquake inside the mountain, the source was unknown to both the birds, but they knew that they were not going to survive.

"The others…" said Raven, "They'll never know, Robin. They'll never find out what happened to us."

"Is there anyway you could teleport us out?"

"I have to see where I'm going," she shook her head. Robin could smell the lavender in her hair and breathed it in, touching his forehead to her hair and convinced he was going to heaven with her.

"You know, I am half demon."

"I know."

"That gives me more of a chance—"

"I know, but don't say it. We'll be together. I'll fight every angel in heaven until they let you in."

She began to weep.

"I didn't want to die on Azarath. I wanted to be on Earth with you and the others."

"I didn't want to die at all."

He gripped her frail body closer to his to give her strength. He could still feel the weakness from the plague lingering inside her bones. They waited for the inevitable, and as they were speaking of memories, a bright light suddenly filled the shaking cave.

Robin still held her, but turned his head to see what it was. He could feel her head turn against his chest to look also. It started forming a crystal that glowed and shined with light that twisted inside it. Then it burst into such brilliance that he shielded her, turning away from the event and fearing that it was harmful. His cape billowed in front of him, shielding them both. It started to calm down, but the light came in waves. Suddenly, it stopped. Then a beautiful voice called out.

"Raven…."

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

"Robin?"

Robin turned around and felt himself almost faint from relief, or shock, both consumed him.

Alluandria of Rowena was standing before them. Raven looked at her.

"Oh, sweet Azar singing. Alluandria….How did you—"

"I will explain at a better time and a better place. You must come. Hurry!" she said, her one-of-a-kind voice rippling like water through the air. Raven and Robin ran towards her, dodging falling rocks, but one caught Raven by surprise.

"Raven!" Robin screamed and went back to her. Alluandria saw what was happening and glided towards them, her smoke-like dress trailing behind her. You could tell she was preparing to teleport because she glowed brighter and her eyes shined white.

"Raven! Oh my god, where—"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said, wincing. She removed the rock from her leg with her powers. Her knee and calf were bloody and a bone jutted out, clearly visible against the red that soaked her leg. "I can't even feel it."

"You will…." He held her and Alluandria teleported them out of the mountain just as the cave collapsed.

The rush of oxygen to Robin's lungs almost hyperventilated him. He gasped for air, even though he knew he was taking it in to fast because dizziness overtook him. They had been breathing in carbon dioxide in the cave. Breath after breath, he replenished himself with fresh oxygen. He checked Raven, still breathing deeply. But, he never got a chance to diagnose her. He blacked out.

* * *

"Robin……."

A sense of familiarity passed through him. He was reminded of when Raven had cared for him after the Shiiyacks—

"Raven!" he yelled, sitting up. He looked around, remembering her condition. He was surrounded by hills, the same ones he had been teleported to before blacking out.

"Lie down. You will injure yourself." Alluandria was hovering above him.

"Where is she?"

"She is in good hands," said the woman gently, "How are _you_ feeling?"

"Where _is_ she?" he asked again, his voice raspy. Alluandria smiled. "I have transported her back to the king," she said, "Don't worry—"

"What! You gave her back to him? You don't get it!" He stood up, facing her, "He tried to have her killed! We have to go save her—"

"Actually, I think that is the least of you're worries…"

Robin whirled around and Alluandria gasped.

"Your Highness…" she said, bowing.

"What have you done with her Eelham!" he demanded, his Batman side showing.

The king laughed. "She told you my real name? Well, I didn't think she'd open up to you that quick…."

"Yeah, well at least I don't betray her and try to have her assassinated."

Eelham's eyes narrowed. "I knew from the moment you walked into the council that you would be a pest. When I told her she could bring one other person, I didn't know she would pick the most stubborn and stupid one she could find…."

"Where is she?" Robin was losing his patience. "I swear to god that if you hurt her I'll kill you. I'll kill you!" he shouted, standing offensively and pointing his finger.

"Harper?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

The traitor appeared next to his master. A red cloak and black suit hung from his slim and fit body, but his hood was up; the first time Robin had seen this.

"I can't believe you would show your face to me again you backstabbing son-of-a-bitch! You filthy bastard!" Robin yelled every curse word he could think of, every foul phrase that he had ever known came from his mouth. He said things that would have made Raven gasp and say "Robin!"

"Kill him," the king said, ignoring Robin's rude comments.

Harper gracefully jumped, unsheathed his sword, somersaulted in mid air, and landed with his sword stretched out in one arm, all in one fluid move. Robin didn't even have time to think, much less dodge the sword that was coming at him, which he failed at. The end of the sword grazed his cheek and nose and pain coursed through his face. But, his alertness didn't falter.

He gracefully back-hand-springed and landed a couple of yards away from Harper, who jumped again. He knew he was in for the fight of his life….

* * *

Titan009- Okay I got the next chapter all planned out and it should be out fairly soon! Thanks! 


End file.
